Arrogance and Michief
by Kathryn Winters
Summary: This is the prequel of the story that is not up yet: The Daughters of Nimue and the Return of Morgana. Sort of an introduction to the characters at Hogwarts in the generation of Harry's kids. Not a good summary I know. This will be short, first three years or so at Hogwarts. Rated T for language and minor violence. R&R Please!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my characters! This is the only disclaimer you will get from me through this whole story so you are warned now! Also, this is more movie based world with my own twists as it is a Fanfiction so please if that is your issue with the story don't read further!**

Prologue

It was an early June morning when the sunlight seeped into the bedroom of a bright redheaded girl. She stretched herself out under her creamy satin sheets the color of a first snow's frost and managed to roll herself from the bed. She was in the Weasley Manor, the East Wing, like she always was. She had a brother that looked more like her mother in the way of his darker skin and brown hair while she had received her father's Weasley traits with her brilliant copper hair, though her mother's curl and fluff had befallen her too, she sported green eyes the color of pine needles and skin somewhere between a creamy caramel and a soft white peach.

She stumbled into her adjoining bathroom and looked into a mirror for her daily damage control on the locks that fell from the crown of her head. Bedhead was never an option with her hair, and as she stared at her reflection in the mirror she realized that today was not going to be an exception.

She showered quickly somehow managing to get her fingers through her bushy locks and brushed madly at the tangles when she dried off. Once she had found a somewhat peace with that mane of hers she quickly pulled it back into a bun and secured it with a couple bobby pins before dawning a silky gold robe. She was excited today. It was the official first day of Summer, and at the Solstice that night her mother was going to begin teaching her how to use transfiguration spells.

But before she had time to think about what she would wear she happened upon one of the house elves that kept her wing of the manor tidy. She was carrying an envelope. "An owl has just arrived for you Miss Weasley," the elf said handing her the letter.

"Thank you Felicity," she said kneeling down so she was at eye level with the creature, "But what did I tell you about addressing me so formally? I told you that this family, especially not this family, wants to be addressed so formally. Only when there are guests about do we tend to let the formalities slide."

"I'm sorry Kathryn, I just thought it was appropriate what with that letter you're holding," Felicity smiled a devilish smile before snapping a finger and disappearing before Kathryn's eyes.

"My letter?" Kathryn asked herself perplexed until she looked at it.

_Kathryn Weasley_

_East Wing_

_Weasley Manor_

_Wiltshire, Derbyshire_

_England_

Kathryn could hardly contain herself as she flipped the envelope over and saw none other than the Hogwarts seal. She managed at least not to rip the envelope but to peel the wax seal off and remove the letter.

_Dear Kathryn Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1, we await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Kathryn looked back inside her envelope and found the train ticket glittering gold for the Hogwarts Express. She searched through her drawers quickly finding a clean pair of jeans and a blue camisole before rushing out of her rooms to the dining hall where her mother and father would be sharing breakfast with her brother Fred.

When she entered the room with an overly loud bang as the doors flew open the red haired man at the table looked as if he would throw his bowl until he realized it was his daughter, "Good morning, Kathryn. Sleep well?" he asked.

"Just fine, da. Anything exciting going on with the shop today?" Kathryn asked taking her place across from her brother at the table.

"As exciting as a shop of pranks always is," her father laughed.

"George, don't encourage her. She's already half the little devil you and your brother were," my mother complained.

"Oh, Angelina don't you worry your pretty little head about it. You sent her to live with your parents for years in Scotland but you know the Weasley jeans are stronger than anything," George laughed.

Angelina set her forehead in her hand to glare up from her meal at her husband for a moment before looking back to her daughter, "So what are you so excited about on this specific morning?"

"No reason in particular," Kathryn giggled as she wiggled around in her seat. She'd been too young last year to attend Hogwarts because she had not yet been eleven when the term had started so she was another year behind her brother. But her mother had been kind the past year and had been teaching her a few things here and there that she remembered from her schooling. As it turned out Kathryn had quite the gift for potions, but she was more interested in transfiguration which her mother had decided to wait till the Summer Solstice to begin teaching her. "I just got my letter from Hogwarts this morning," she said sliding the milky envelope toward her mother.

"That's wonderful!" Angelina cheered, "Isn't that wonderful George?"

"I still think the headmistress should have let her in last year. Our little Kathryn here is already better at potions and simple spells than Fred here is, and she's yet to get her wand," George laughed patting his son on the back.

"That's all thanks to mum, all her extra tutoring these past couple of months has really come in handy," Kathryn boasted.

"Show off," Fred mumbled across the table.

"Well, looks like we'd better fit in time this week to head down to Diagon Alley," George said using his charm on his children as if they were five and going to a candy shop.

"Oh can't I come with you to the shop today da? I could at least get my wand before mum teaches me a few basic transfiguration spells," Kathryn pleaded.

"You're going to teach her transfiguration tonight?" George stared at his wife, "And _I'm_ the bad influence?"

Angelina laughed, "Like you said dear, she should have gotten her letter last year. I was only giving her something to keep her busy so she didn't tear down the house. I think we're just lucky that she hasn't run off to one of your brothers for help in the tutoring business."

"Oh ya, because the uncles are full of help. Ron can't do much of anything besides defense against the dark arts, Charlie is always off in Romania with his dragons, Percy is a bit of a nuisance while I try and perform spells, and Bill always distracts me with tales of the moon. I would have asked Aunt Hermione to help but she teaches the transfiguration classes at Hogwarts and so she's never around," Kathryn rambled.

"Do you see?" Angelina laughed, "Do you see what I'm talking about? Keeping our daughter away from magic would have been as useful as keeping you and your brother away from pranks!"

Kathryn remembered back to the stories her father had told her when she was little; about the most wonderful person in history, or at least in her father's eyes. Her late Uncle Fred. Her father had mentioned time and time again how he saw the fiery light in her eyes that he'd often seen in his own twin brother. In fact he saw much of Fred in Kathryn, which was only magnified in the twin sister that Kathryn had who seemed to be an almost mirror image of George, Roxanne had been her name. Until one cold winter night Roxanne had caught a chill and had passed away in the night.

"Well I'd love to have you at the shop with me sweetie," George said looking to his wife for approval.

"I'll bet she knows Diagon Alley better than you do," Angelina sighed, "But you have to make sure she gets her wand before you come home, do you hear me?"

"Yes dear, I'll be sure to keep an eye on that," George laughed.

Now Roxanne was firmly planted in Kathryn's mind as she always seemed to do with every new magical accomplishment she went through. Oh how she'd wished that she and Roxanne could run rampant through the halls of Hogwarts only to retire exhausted in the two beds in Gryffindor tower that sat next to each other with a window between the two.

Angelina started humming a tune that Kathryn remembered all too well. She hadn't openly sung the song since Roxanne had passed away. She and Kathryn had been only two when the song stopped. But Kathryn remembered it now all too well, her Grandmother Kathleen had often sung it to her. But Kathryn had liked her mother's voice better as it was softer and more like a lullaby,

"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth

Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan

Ar righinn oig, fas as faic

Do thir, dileas Fein

A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn

Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire

Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go

Mhaighdean uashaill bhan."

Angelina had often sung the English to the song so that Kathryn and Roxanne would pick up on the Gaelic and learn English. Though it was harder for Kathryn to remember the English she could still hear it on the tune of her mother's voice.

_Little baby, hear my voice_

_I'm beside you, O maiden fair_

_Our young Lady, grow and see_

_Your land, your own faithful land_

_Sun and moon, guide us_

_To the hour of our glory and honour_

_Little baby, our young Lady_

_Noble maiden fair_

"You're going to be late young lady," Angelina said halting Kathryn's humming.

"Yes mum," Kathryn mumbled finishing the pancakes on her plate. George was already waiting by the Fireplace when she slipped on her shoes and grabbed a sweater from her room.

Moments later she was whizzing through the floo network toward Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Kathryn didn't particularly care for the floo network as a main source of travel but it would have to do for her until she could properly apparate.

When she stepped out of the fireplace she quickly dusted the soot off her clothes. Her father had gone through first and was now waiting for her, "Well come on then," George said motioning her forward.

Kathryn helped set up a new display of love potions before the shop opened and was busy enticing the groups of girls with the allure of a summer romance when she noticed a blonde boy enter the shop followed by an older looking version of the boy.

"Draco, what brings you in today?" George greeted the man.

"Scorpious wanted a break from his school shopping," Draco replied, "I'm unsure as to why he finds this shop so fascinating but I suppose children are children."

"I seem to remember you taking a rather nice interest in a young lady fourteen or so years ago at the love potion station," George laughed.

Kathryn crept over toward the talking men to get a better look. She remembered her father talking about a blonde man that he used to go to school with but this couldn't be him, they were getting along too well for the stories she'd heard.

"What're you doing?" a voice startled her from behind.

"Existing, and you?" Kathryn sneered, she didn't like it when people startled her.

"Oh, you're the Weasley girl aren't you?" the boy said.

"Kathryn. And you are?" Kathryn asked finding the boy exceedingly rude.

"Scorpious Malfoy," the boy said puffing himself up.

Kathryn cursed herself silently, they were Malfoys and she'd heard nothing good about anyone in their family, well aside from Draco's mother Narcissa who had saved her Uncle Harry's life back in the time of the Great War of Hogwarts.

"Does your father make you work here?" Scorpious asked.

"I help out when I feel like it. No one makes me do anything," Kathryn said a bit lighter, "I'm in town today because I get to go off to Ollivanders Wand Shop for my wand today."

"Oh so you got your Hogwarts letter already then?" Scorpious said.

"Just this morning," Kathryn said feeling excitement return to her body, "When did you get yours?"

"Last week," Scorpious said sounding arrogant and pompous to Kathryn, "But don't worry yourself, my father is the new potions master this year."

Kathryn snorted, "Why would I worry myself with your getting your letter before me?"

Scorpious turned a light shade of pink a look of annoyance gracing his features, "Scorpious!" Draco's voice sounded a slight distance away.

"Coming," Scorpious called back throwing a sneer over his shoulder before escaping the shop with his father.

Another hour passed and George went to find Kathryn only to find a mess of people and his daughter handling a group of enchanted salamanders, "Kathryn, what in Merlin's beard are you doing?"

"Demonstrating," Kathryn replied trying to get five of the twenty salamanders back into their box.

George flicked his wand and the salamanders were all neatly put away, "Why don't you go take a lunch break and go get that wand your mother was hounding me about?"

"Okay," Kathryn cheered up and practically ran from the store. She stopped first at the Leaky Cauldron for a quick bowl of stew before heading off to Ollivanders Wand Shop.

When she walked through the doors a slender girl with long brown hair stood at the counter. She wore a black skirt, white blouse and a blue suede jacket. She spoke softly, so softly in fact that Kathryn couldn't understand what she was saying until she was standing right next to her. She was getting her first wand and unicorn hair cores weren't cutting it, troll whisker was even worse, dragon heartstring had ended badly and the one phoenix feather she'd attempted to use wasn't working for her either.

"We can try Veela hair cores but I don't think that will work well for you," Ollivander said, "Never before have I had such trouble placing a witch or wizard with a wand."

"I'm sorry," the girl said lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Don't worry, Ollivander has something for everyone," Kathryn said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Wait, I have just the thing!" Ollivander suddenly burst coming back with a silver wand box, "Give this here a try."

The girl pulled out a wand that smelled heavily of mahogany and looked just as gorgeous in its red tinted wonder. There were two cats that graced the grip on the wand, one pitch black and the other pure white. "It's perfect," the girl said as she glowed with the connection to her wand.

"The phoenix that gave its tail feather for that wand was reborn only the day before. That's a special wand you've got there," Ollivander said taking the payment from the girl.

"Thanks," the girl said turning back to Kathryn, "I'm Katlynn Nettles."

"I'm Kathryn Weasley," Kathryn replied smiling at the girl, "My da runs the shop down the street."

"The joke shop right? That's the one place my parents don't particularly want me in. Not where a pureblood girl should be I suppose," Katlynn sighed.

"Pureblood? Do you know how often the Malfoys are in there?" Kathryn laughed.

Katlynn laughed too, "Well I'd better get going, my parents will be waiting for me. It was nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you at Hogwarts?"

"I'll keep an eye out for you!" Kathryn called after Katlynn as she left the store.

"So Miss Weasley, next up to get a wand are we? You know I've been fitting your family with wands for generations," Ollivander laughed.

"And it won't stop here," Kathryn replied.

"Try this," he handed her an oak wand. Kathryn gave a light flick of her wrist, it was not a match, "Oh bother, and I thought for sure you'd be like your grandmother. But I suppose you're a special lady aren't you?"

Kathryn had been coming around Ollivanders for as long as she could remember. She and Roxanne had accidentally gotten into the back and had messed around with some wands leading to a lot of chaos, "Do you happen to have that birch wand that Roxanne had gotten a hold of still?"

"Trying to do my job for me are you Miss Weasley?" Ollivander asked giving her a strong gaze, "But I suppose you two got into enough wands you probably already know your match don't you?"

When he returned he carried two boxes. In one was a mahogany wand with a dragon heartstring that was beautiful but not a match. In the other was a birch wand with a few thorn-like protrusions and a grip with silver runes etched in. It was a wand that Roxanne had found thinking it would fit Kathryn perfectly, it had a rare albino phoenix feather core, and of course Roxanne had been right, the wand and Kathryn were a perfect match. Had Roxanne lived Kathryn was sure she would have become a wand maker as she was perfectly suited for the job.

Kathryn paid for the beautiful wand quickly before returning to George and later home. A few months later and it was off to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Well did you like it? I hope you did! Better author's note to come next chapter as soon as I have it finished I promise. In the meantime R&R Please! It really does help me update faster if you're interested!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The thirty-first of July did not come swiftly enough for Kathryn as she practiced her spells and potions. In fact she had become quite good at her potions, even more so than before and her mother commented that she was brighter than even Hermione in her fourth year.

But today was the day she was off to Hogwarts. Kathryn wondered if her mother had tutored her too much in the past year and hoped she would learn something new. Her Aunt Hermione taught transfiguration so she was bound to be challenged more than her other classmates, of that she was sure. But the other professors, she didn't know what they were like, she didn't know if they would teach her above everyone else in first year if necessary or if she would sleep through her lectures and end up in detention more often than once.

"Oh pick up the pace!" Fred called from somewhere in front of Kathryn. She hadn't realized that she'd fallen behind her family and that they were already waiting by the portal to Platform 9 ¾.

She sped up just enough to make it through as her father disappeared only to bowl into a certain blonde haired boy and his cart. "Oh hell, sorry," Kathryn stuttered as she pulled her cart upright and her ferret crawled up to sit on her shoulder.

"You bloody Weasleys never watch where you're going do you?" Scorpious growled.

"Scorpious, manners!" Draco said in a voice typical of a Malfoy.

"But father, she ran over me!" Scorpious complained.

"I was only looking out for your head, boy. You do remember whose daughter she is do you not?" Draco replied but with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," Scorpious said to Kathryn.

She smiled as if she'd just won an argument before hearing her mother call, "I raised you better than that young lady!" and was quickly drug along toward where her father and brother were standing.

Kathryn's cousins were standing in a group of relatives when she arrived. She greeted a young girl who looked like a redheaded version of her mother, Hermione, with a large hug. "Oh how have you been, Kathryn?" the young girl said returning the hug.

"A little excited since I got my letter, how about you Rose?" Kathryn replied.

"The same," Rose laughed.

"How have you been Albus?" Kathryn turned to a boy who looked much like her Uncle Harry.

"Dreading the sorting," Albus replied.

"Oh Al, don't you worry about it. It's not the end of the world for you if you get placed in Slytherin," Rose laughed, "My dad threatens to disown me if I don't make it into Gryffindor."

"Ronald!" Hermione's voice seemed to draw the attention of everyone at the station, "Would you stop putting ideas in Rose's head?"

"It was only a joke," Ron replied shrugging. Kathryn and Rose laughed.

A short while later the Hogwarts Express sounded its whistle and the students left saying their good-byes to their families quickly boarded. Kathryn hung out a window waving good-bye to her mother and father until she could no longer see them and then retreated inside with her cousins.

Rose was already a popular member among the incoming first years. She was the daughter of Hermione and therefore the requests for help with homework were already coming in. They were all at least most likely Gryffindors because there was really no doubt that Rose would end up there.

"Come on Katie, let's go find an empty car," Albus said after a long while of being stuffed in a room with at least seven too many people. Kathryn nodded her agreement and she and Albus slipped off to find an empty car.

The first car through was more Gryffindor hopefuls that were loud driving Kathryn and Albus on to the next car. Although the next car was much more civilized it was full of purebloods that really had no other place than in Slytherin house. Among them was none other than Scorpious Malfoy. Albus and Kathryn attempted to move on without drawing too much attention but the ferret that still adorned Kathryn's shoulder decided to pick that moment to find a new host.

"Addie!" Kathryn complained after the little white ball of fur as her black tipped tail disappeared under Malfoy's seat.

"Imagine running into you here," Scorpious laughed.

"Imagine that, one of your weasel-like kind decided to take a liking to you," Kathryn snarled back. Addie popped her head out from under the seat startling Scorpious ever so slightly. He had the typical Malfoy recovery where you could blink and miss a panic attack but Kathryn was quick. "Don't like furry things Malfoy?" she teased somehow managing to get Addie out from under his seat.

"Weasels are a disgusting breed," Scorpious shot back flinching as Addie tried to sniff him, "I guess that's why your family is called the Weasleys."

"You watch your mouth Malfoy!" Kathryn snarled until Albus laid a hand on her arm.

"He's not worth it Katie, let him wallow in his own self-pity," Albus said pulling Kathryn back ever so slightly.

They turned then heading to another car only to hear Scorpious behind them, "That's right Weasley, run away!"

"I'll kill 'im," Kathryn snarled in the next car.

"Oh come on Katie, it's not the end of the world. It's only first year, plenty of time for killing later," Albus joked.

The next car was quiet enough for the few conversations going on but no fully empty cars. Albus and Kathryn decided that they'd find a fairly empty compartment and get to know a few of their classmates. In the compartment they chose sat Katlynn and another girl who had long reddish brown hair and a sort of gray-blue hue to her eyes though her stare seemed almost vacant when they entered. "Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full," Kathryn said.

The girl merely nodded with a sort of harsh look appearing on her face, though she did not seem upset which confused Kathryn.

Katlynn looked up from the window she was staring out, "Hey, you're the Weasley girl right?"

"Ya, Nettles aren't it?" Kathryn replied taking the seat across from Katlynn near the window.

"Yup, you can call me Katlynn though," she smiled a warm smile that seemed to radiate friendship, "I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"It's fine. We only met in passing months ago," Kathryn smiled back, "My name is Kathryn by the way."

"But just about everyone calls her Katie," Albus piped in.

Katlynn laughed, "That's right. Who's your friend, Kathryn?"

"My cousin Albus," Kathryn replied, "But everyone calls him Al."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Albus," Katlynn said and for the first time Kathryn noticed the ginger cat on Katlynn's lap.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance," Albus replied a light blush on his cheeks.

"Handsome cat you got there," Kathryn said to Katlynn.

"His name is Cobbler," Katlynn replied scratching just behind one of his ears, "Chose me, you know?"

"That's the only way you get a cat," Kathryn laughed.

"Ain't that the truth?" Katlynn laughed, "My mum wanted him gone after an incident with her cobbler, which is how I named him."

"I'm more of a dog person myself," Kathryn said allowing Addie to curl up into the crook in her arm.

"And yet you have a ferret," Katlynn replied.

"Haven't found my one familiar yet," Kathryn said, "But my da' didn't want me off without a generic familiar."

"The ferret is sort of a family joke," Albus said, "Be sure to threaten Malfoy with a tail fitting of Addie if he pulls anything, he'll know what it means."

"What does it mean?" Katlynn asked.

"Just something about his father being called a ferret and being turned into one once. His father was quite disgusted with being a ferret and well I'm sure he wouldn't be so happy with it either," Albus replied.

A few hours later and the train stopped at Hogwarts Station. The three were separated upon a mix of first year students getting to the boats. Kathryn ended up stuck in a two-person boat with Scorpious much against the pleasure of both parties.

"We must stop meeting like this Malfoy," Kathryn remarked as she was shoved into the seat next to Scorpious.

"Well, aren't we witty Weasley?" Scorpious replied though he didn't look quite as put off as Kathryn as the boat traveled across the lake.

When they reached the other side Kathryn was quick to get up only knocking Scorpious backward just enough that he fell into the water. "Oh, lords, Malfoy I'm sorry," she said holding a hand out to haul Malfoy off his butt.

"Oh I'm sure you are Weasley," he growled using a simple spell to dry himself off. Kathryn blushed lightly but followed after Scorpious and a few other students as they climbed a set of great stairs to the Castle.

Somewhere between entering the castle and a few sets of stairs toward the great hall Kathryn caught up with Albus and Katlynn near the front of the first years. At the top steps before the Great Hall a small man stood dressed in professor's robes. His features were small but his voice seemed to echo across the great expanse of stone walls around them, "Welcome young witches and wizards alike to Hogwarts! I am the Professor Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster and before you pass through the doors behind me I must share with you some information vital to your time here at Hogwarts!" he paused making sure he had everyone's attention, "In a few moments you will be sorted into your Houses. There are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. While in these houses we hope you learn to find family in your classmates and forge bonds of friendship. While in these houses your accomplishments and triumphs shall earn your house points, rule breaking will result in points being taken away from your houses. And at the end of the year the House Cup will be awarded to the house with the most points!" he turned to look at each student in the first, and some in the second row, in turn as if trying to size any of us up and then turned toward the doors shouting over his shoulder, "On we go!"

Into the Great Hall swept a vast number of students filing in until they were all gathered around the front table of Professors. Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, stood from her seat ruffling green velvet robes, Welcome to Hogwarts young witches and wizards; and welcome back to all those of you whom are returning! This year promises to be one filled with learning and joyousness! Let us begin with the sorting." A dull, worn hat was then pulled out and upon showing its worn face began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Kathryn noticed as the hat was finishing its song that a blonde haired man had arrived late sitting at the Professor's head table and upon closer inspection noticed that the man was none other than Draco Malfoy. She had heard that there would be a new potions master this year as Professor Slughorn had retired officially and finally but she'd heard no indication that it would be a Malfoy.

Professor Flitwick then called forth to the students in attendance, "We shall begin the sorting now! When I call your name step forward and sit upon the stool to be sorted." Kathryn noticed that the professor was now standing upon a sort of bench so that he stood tall enough to reach the students' heads. "Rose Weasley!"

Rose stepped forward looking just as nervous as any of the other students now that she was up in front of the whole school but that did not stop her from taking her seat and allowing the hat to fit nicely on her head. After a few moments the hat exclaimed, "Gryffindor!" and she went to take her seat next to Fred sitting patiently at the Gryffindor table.

"Tiffany Negrand!" the professor called out.

The girl that had been in the same car with Kathryn and Katlynn stepped forward seeming almost as if she were floating on air and Kathryn wondered if she had taken a euphoria potion before setting foot in the castle, which was forbidden but not very detectable. She took her seat and the sorting hat was placed upon her head. For a few moments the hat looked utterly perplexed until finally giving what seemed to be a sort of shrug and shouting, "Gryffindor!"

Katlynn nudged Kathryn, "You see those boys over there?" she said, "the blonde and the one with dark hair?"

"Ya, what 'bout them?" Kathryn asked.

"I grew up with them. Those are the Longbottom Boys, Lorcan and Lysander. They're Luna and Neville's kids, twins in fact," Katlynn replied.

"You got a crush on them or something?" Kathryn laughed quietly.

"No, they've just been my closest friends. Luna's a bit mad sometimes but she's been like a second mother to me and I love them dearly," Katlynn replied though something in her gaze told Kathryn that there was more to this story than she was hearing.

"Lorcan Longbottom!" the next name was called and the dark-haired boy stepped forward to receive his sorting. "Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted after a time leaving the boy looking a bit relieved and a bit disappointed at the same time.

"Lysander Longbottom!" this time the white-blonde boy stepped forward to receive his sorting. "Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted with little hesitation leaving the boy scampering a bit after his brother and receiving an approving gaze from their father sitting up at the professor's table.

A handful more names were called leaving a quarter of the students sorted before a name familiar to Kathryn was called, "Scorpious Malfoy!" Kathryn could almost feel the look of scorn coming off of Professor Malfoy as his son approached the stool. Could it have been that Draco thought that his son would not end up in Slytherin as his entire family had done before him? But the hat had barely been placed over his neatly combed hair before shouting out its decision; "Slytherin!" and suddenly the disapproval lifted from Draco's face and Kathryn felt she could relax until, "Kathryn Weasley!"

Kathryn slowly stepped forward feeling the gaze of each person in the room. Suddenly she knew why Rose had been so reluctant to take her seat in the sorting. Nerve-wracking didn't begin to cover the feeling building within Kathryn's core as she felt the gaze of hundreds, if not thousands, of eyes staring at her, silently judging the Weasley girl. When she felt the weight of the sorting hat grace her head she felt herself relax ever so slightly. "Oh you are so like your father," the sorting hat said to her, "you will cause quite the turmoil while you walk these halls Miss Weasley. But I imagine not as much as your father and his brother, for you know the grief of losing your other half. Yes, and this blinds you into thinking that you are brave and loyal. But you have the heart of a Gryffindor, yes, but your free spirit would be dampened there put up to the Weasley legacy you might find yourself falling short. No… Ravenclaw would do your mind wonders but you would bore easily. Hufflepuff does not provide the challenges needed for your spirit either." Kathryn sucked in a breath as she prepared herself for the decision of the hat, "Slytherin!" it called out and she opened her eyes, suddenly realizing that they had been shut awaiting the hat's decision. She found her friend Katlynn standing before her a few feet away and locked eyes with her knowing that as two pure-blooded witches they would likely be together in Slytherin.

This was Kathryn's only comfort as she found her way to her seat at the Slytherin table. She sat away from Scorpious, not wanting any interaction from the boy that had started sneering at her from the first moment of the hat's decision but instead found comfort in a warm smile from a boy with invigorating blue eyes and jet black hair.

The next first year was called forward, "Dante Narau!" A boy with pale skin and dark black hair looking much like a version of the boy sitting beside Kathryn, even the same eyes, stepped forward receiving a sorting of, "Ravenclaw!"

A handful more first years were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff with a few straggling students in Slytherin and Gryffindor and Kathryn watched waiting for her friend to be called until finally, "Katlynn Nettles!" She seemed frozen where she stood all of a sudden and had to be pushed forward a few steps by the surrounding students. The hat looked minorly perplexed for a moment before saying, "You could do well anywhere. But Hufflepuff will serve you best…Hufflepuff!"

Kathryn felt her heart sink a bit as she watched her friend stumble over to the Hufflepuff table. She didn't seem excited or disappointed but there was a look of longing shared between the two as if they would never see each other again, though they knew they were being overly dramatic about the situation. Chances were they would have the same classes together all year long.

Before long most of the students had been sorted and Kathryn found herself feeling as if she might fall asleep any moment before hearing the name she'd waited most of the night to hear, "Albus Potter!" the Great Hall grew eerily silent for a few moments as Albus stepped up to take his seat and be sorted. The sorting hat thought for a while though Kathryn could not hear the conversation between the hat and her cousin and suddenly she found herself as nervous as she had been earlier taking her own seat upon the stool. Then finally the word rang out clear as a bell and Kathryn didn't know whether to be heartbroken for her cousin or to scream out in joy, "Slytherin!"

Finally the rest of the students were sorted and the Headmistress stood again addressing the gathered students. "I would just like to say a few things before we start the feast. First off, we have a new potions teacher this year, Mr. Malfoy, and he will also be filling the role of Head of Slytherin house as Professor Slughorn has officially retired. Secondly, Susan Bones will be joining us as the new Head of Hufflepuff as Professor Sprout has retired as well, she will be taking over divination classes however. Professor Longbottom will officially be taking over the Herbology department and is remaining as head of Gryffindor though we have Professor Weasley that will be taking over transfiguration this year. Professor Hagrid, and our groundskeeper, would like me to remind you that his personal garden is off limits to all students, but especially first years, as you do not know the dangers that lurk within. Enjoy the year! Let us begin the feast! Tienen una buena comida!"

A feast magically appeared at each of the tables and the students began eating. Kathryn ate little feeling no appetite but encouraged to try a few things by the Slytherin that had sat next to her and given her a smile, though she noticed that Albus seemed just as famished as the rest of the students. He received light glares from a few well-dressed classmates that Kathryn assumed were pure-bloods not used to Albus's messy eating, and she had to admit watching him eat had taken its toll on her stomach too.

After the feast the first years were lead away to their respective dormitories and Kathryn followed her group off towards the dungeons. The head girl explained down a dank corridor that the first years should start making note of where the common room was located now as the walls around the hidden door were charged with a shock curse and only the right stone would gain them entry. One of the first years was even willing to put his hand to the wall to prove this and was quickly escorted to the hospital wing for his utter stupidity.

Inside Kathryn didn't notice the cool toned stones and the leather furniture but instead her attention focused on the windows that peered into the Black Lake. It gave off an eerie sort of green light in the common room that entranced her. Beside each window there was an alcove in which students would gather and read or do assignments, but Kathryn soon found an alcove that allowed her the widest view of the Black lake and claimed the perch as her own.

Occasionally on lonely nights she would climb from her bed with Addie in tow and read for hours until classes started. In fact, she spent so much of her time in her reading corner that the other Slytherins started to stay away from it feeling as if they would be jinxed if they came anywhere near it. She didn't mind of course, she liked that the Slytherins would stay away and give her some space and peace of mind. The only person she allowed in her little corner of the world was Albus who often used it as his escape too. He once said, "Those of us with Weasley blood need to stick together," and Kathryn knew he was talking about the misfit Slytherins, her and her cousin. But he was right in a manner of speaking. No one truly understood her, not the way Albus seemed to.

Scorpious was the only Slytherin brave enough for weeks that would come near Kathryn's little corner of the world. And he would tease and pester Kathryn for all he was worth until his father would come in to shove everyone off to bed at lights out scolding him the entire way to the boy's dormitory. Kathryn figured she deserved it at first having pushed him into the lake by accident and in potions class she'd accidently mixed the wrong ingredients in while they were partnered together and it had spilled and melted off one of his shoes. But after a while Kathryn removed herself from situations that involved the blonde-haired boy and started shouting threats whenever he would become a bother. When the teasing finally stopped Kathryn was able to fully relax even when the boy entered the room.

One night though, Kathryn was sneaking down to read from her advanced potions book only to catch Scorpious laying out a few emerald-green cushions in her reading corner and wondered if she'd been too hard on him the last time she'd threatened to turn him into a ferret. She wondered if maybe, even at such a young age, if Malfoy just didn't know how to admit to having a crush and therefore meant he had to pester her. She quickly dismissed the idea and climbed the stairs back to the girl's dormitory before slipping off into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Up next is Chapter 2! YAY! anyway... on to the story. So this is a story inspired by a cosplay idea that my friends and I had after watching a harry potter marathon in December. We decided to dress up for an anime convention in Seattle as Harry Potter Characters. So naturally for Christmas I wanted to make everyone their own wands and Hogwarts letters. Thus the ideas started rolling in. First we took quizzes to find out which of us were in what houses. I ended up in Slytherin and Katlynn in Hufflepuff and Tiffany in Gryffindor. Tiffany will come in more in the next chapter I promise. But what happened then was that I wanted to give them, and myself, names that would be fitting of the Harry Potter Universe. So we came up with names and since I am a redhead I became a Weasley girl. But anyway then I'd gathered so much information about these characters that we were going to be portraying that I had to come up with a story behind them! So naturally I decided that this fan fiction would be born. After a bit of writing this story in first person I decided that I just couldn't do it, it sounded so wrong in first person so I worked hard on making it third person and am so proud of the results! But I started wondering what my conflict in this story would be, and didn't know how to introduce one enough that it would make a difference in the first couple years. So this story turned into a sort of Prequel, more character development than anything else. So this story is officially the Prequel to the story that I will eventually write and put up here (hopefully before the end of March) that I will be calling**The Daughters of Nimue and the Return of Morgana **and am thinking about putting a contest up with that story.**

**Enjoy your Harry Potter and don't forget to Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first frost of October was just beginning to grace the ground when Kathryn pulled herself into her robes. The Black Lake stared at her through the windows in the Slytherin common room as she pulled Addie out of the cushion that she always sat in. It was potions class first thing in the morning, as it had been every day since the start of term.

Katlynn always met Kathryn on their way into potions though Professor Malfoy almost never allowed them to sit together. But today Kathryn had slept in late today and had missed breakfast managing to arrive only moments before the start of lessons. The only open seat was next to a Gryffindor. Most people at Hogwarts tended to stay away from this Gryffindor as she tended to snap at anyone that came near.

Kathryn reluctantly pulled up a stool just as Professor Malfoy was taking place at the head of the classroom. "Open your books to page eighty-four," he said as he seemed to every morning.

When Kathryn opened her book she saw that the potion the Professor wished for them to learn about that day was none other than wideye potion. She cursed lightly under her breath. She'd been able to brew wideye successfully but the one potion that always seemed to elude her was wideye potion.

"Yes I know it's one of your favorite potions," the Gryffindor beside Kathryn grumbled looking over her shoulder.

"Something you'd like to share with the class Miss Negrand?" Professor Malfoy growled.

"No sir," she snarled back.

"Very well. Would anyone like to tell me the ingredients in wideye potion?" Professor Malfoy asked. The Gryffindor sitting next to Kathryn put her head down in her book. "Miss Weasley, can you tell me what ingredients are used in wideye potion?"

Kathryn sighed, "Six snake fangs, six dried billywig stings, two sprigs of wolfsbane, and four measures of standard ingredient sir."

"He's got to stop asking her questions in potions class if he wants to embarrass her," one of the Slytherins snickered.

"Get out your caldrons and get working," Professor Malfoy snapped.

Kathryn put her caldron between her and the Gryffindor, "Do you want to help or am I doomed to fail this potion again?"

The Gryffindor sat up pulling her forehead loose of one of the pages of her book, "Suck that bad a potions Weasley?" she asked.

"No Negrand, I'm quite good. But this one specifically gives me trouble," Kathryn grumbled.

"It's not that hard," Negrand laughed, "And you can call me Tiffany."

"Great, Tiffany, and I know it's not that hard. This potion just likes to fight me," Kathryn replied.

Tiffany snickered, "Sure it does."

Potions class went fairly smooth save for an explosion from one of the Gryffindors across the room. Kathryn noticed as the day went on that she had more classes in common with the Gryffindor Tiffany than she had with her friend Katlynn. When lunch hour rolled around Kathryn found Tiffany looking uncertain of herself standing next to a mostly Gryffindor table in the Great Hall so she decided to talk to her, "You know some of us misfits sit together for lunch," she offered motioning toward a section near the back of the Great Hall.

Sitting at the table were three Ravenclaws and Katlynn. Somehow Kathryn managed to coax Tiffany into joining them. "So this is Lysander, Lorcan, Dante and Katlynn," Kathryn introduced the table of misfits, "Everyone, this is Tiffany."

"Bout time we added a Gryffindor to our band of misfits," Lysander laughed.

"Says the Ravenclaw whose house outnumbers everyone at the table," Katlynn laughed.

"Well look who's talking, isn't Hufflepuff like the house of misfits?" Dante laughed.

"Shut it," Lorcan barked at Dante, "Just because she's different than her housemates is no reason to pick on her."

"I was just kidding," Dante whined.

Kathryn laughed looking at an uncomfortable Tiffany. "So what makes you a misfit?" she asked Tiffany.

"What do you mean?" Tiffany asked.

"Well we've got a Hufflepuff who is shy as all bloody hell and won't talk to a soul save for those of us at this table really, the twins, Lorcan and Lysander, are more like Gryffindors than their father and somehow ended up in Ravenclaw, and Dante…well we're not entirely sure what's up with him but he sure doesn't fit in Ravenclaw," Kathryn replied.

"So what makes you different?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm a Weasley that ended up in Slytherin. Do you know in the history of Hogwarts a Weasley has never been sorted into anything other than Gryffindor? My da' was close, as was his brother, but still they ended up in Gryffindor…" Kathryn replied.

"So you're telling me the red hair doesn't go with the green robes?" Tiffany laughed, "Sorry…it's this ghost I've been personally haunted by since I was little…"

"Ghost?" Katlynn asked.

"Ya, you see my muggle parents moved into this house when I was about three… got it real cheap 'cause it was supposed to be haunted. They never noticed anything but this cloaked figure has always been watching me since we moved in," Tiffany replied.

"Is he still around?" Dante asked.

"Yes, and he's rather irritated that I didn't get placed in Slytherin," Tiffany said.

"But Hogwarts has ghosts everywhere," Kathryn said confused, "How come we can't see him?"

"Don't want to be seen far as I can tell," Tiffany said chewing on a large turkey leg.

"That's unusual," Lorcan laughed, "Guess we know now why all the Gryffindors steer clear of you."

"It is rather odd," Tiffany said, "But he's helped me a ton in potions. Been cooking things up since I was five and could reach a stove. My muggle parents didn't particularly care for it much, but that wasn't my problem until they decided that a therapist could 'help' me."

"Therapist?" Katlynn asked.

"Ya, it's a muggle that is supposed to cure crazy people. I saw one for the past six years and I still don't know why muggles think they work," Tiffany laughed a sort of cold laugh.

* * *

Kathryn's twelfth birthday came and went as did Katlynn's and before anyone knew what had happened December had rolled around. There was snow on the ground now and Christmas wasn't far off. The trio of girls had been partnered for a particularly difficult potion a week ago and had done something horribly wrong as the cauldron had exploded and singed off which had gotten them each detention and fifty points taken from Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

Professor Malfoy was walking with the trio through the halls toward the outermost wall of the Castle. "You three will be serving your detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Not usually a punishment for first years but I do believe that you three are an exception considering you almost blew me to high hell," he growled with a sort of knowing gleam in his eyes, "I don't know what he's got planned for you but I'm sure it'll serve you three well."

Filch met the group at the outer wall, "Good evening Professor," he greeted them, "First years to be in the forest again. I haven't seen that since you were in school here Draco."

"Yes, yes, but they did nearly blow up a classroom let alone a teacher," the professor replied.

"All good, all good," Filch replied leading the way to Hagrid's hut with a poorly lit lantern.

Katlynn's cat was the only familiar that accompanied them as they walked out of the castle behind Mr. Filch toward Hagrid's hut. Tiffany had lost her familiar that she called Mr. Slithers, again, and Addie had decided to stay curled up in her cushion in Kathryn's reading corner.

When they reached Hagrid's hut they stood close together, staring up at how large Hagrid was. They had seen him at the feast at the beginning of the year but had not yet seen him up so close. Care of magical creatures was a class that didn't start until the second year, much to Katlynn's disappointment. "Now I know you're only first years but we are on the lookout tonight for signs of werewolf attacks. It was a full moon last night and tonight marks the decline of the full moon. Can any of you tell me what we would be looking for?" Hagrid asked.

Tiffany and Kathryn looked at Katlynn, "What? Just because my interests are in magical creatures doesn't mean that I know everything! Besides, Kathryn's the one that _knows_ werewolves!"

"My Uncle isn't a werewolf, he just has some interesting habits," Kathryn shot back, "But we are looking for ground that looks like it's been lightly dug up with any trace of fur, feathers or blood in the nearby surrounding areas."

"Very good Miss Weasley," Hagrid said, "Where might you start on a night like tonight?"

Tiffany shifted from side to side for a moment, looking a bit nervous, "I would start near the lake. Werewolves are often drawn toward water where they know creatures will be likely to be near."

"That is a good place to start Miss Negrand," Hagrid complimented, "We will indeed be starting our search near the lake."

As Hagrid lead the way through the forest toward the Lake Kathryn looked at Tiffany, "Why were you so nervous to give that answer?" she asked.

Tiffany shrugged, "I dunno, just was I suppose."

"Where did you learn that by the way?" Katlynn asked Tiffany.

"The Prince Ghost," Tiffany shrugged, "Or at least that's what he calls himself."

"Prince Ghost?" Kathryn asked.

"Ya, you know a few months ago I told you about that ghost that got me into muggle therapy. He seems hesitant to tell me his actual name so he calls himself the Prince Ghost," Tiffany sighed, "I liked to call him Mr. Slithers when I was little but now I think broody-cloak-guy is a better name for him." Katlynn and Kathryn snickered. "He says he deserves a bit of respect from at least you Weasley."

Kathryn straightened up, "Sorry…but how am I supposed to respect a ghost I can't even see let alone hear?"

"Dunno…says that he's disappointed that you're the Slytherin and I'm the Gryffindor all the time too. It's like I'm some sort of family disgrace that only he knows about even though I'm muggle born. He never shuts up in potions class either, like it's his favorite subject. I wish you could have taken half my verbal lashing for that explosion that got us here," Tiffany said sighing.

When they reached the Lake Hagrid shushed the trio, their talking would draw unwanted attention if there were any werewolves out tonight. Suddenly the atmosphere in the forest was much more eerie than it had been to the girls. "All right, Miss Negrand you come with me to the West, Miss Nettles and Miss Weasley take Fang out with you to the East. Holler if you find anything," Hagrid instructed.

Kathryn and Katlynn trudged off with Cobbler and Fang in tow. For a dog and a cat they sure got along well, especially considering every time Fang jumped at a noise Cobbler seemed to snicker at him. It had been nearly two hours when they finally did come across something. The earth had been freshly turned up in a clearing and there were blood spatters rimming the edges of the upturned earth. But what really caught Kathryn's attention was a black and brown speckled sort of stone. It was larger than an average rock but still small enough to fit into her jeans pocket. The rock, though, was too large for her to walk comfortably so she pulled out her wand and cast a shrinking spell on it placing it in her pocket as the size of a small pebble.

It was then they heard it, the rustle of the bushes. Kathryn heard Katlynn scream as she looked up into the face of a black werewolf. She felt his amber eyes bore into her skin as it prepared for the attack and yet she was frozen where she stood.

"RUN!" Katlynn screamed at her.

Kathryn felt more than consciously move one foot behind her in an attempt at retreating before the creature snarled and snapped mere centimeters from her face. At this she collapsed to her knees silently begging for help from a greater power than herself.

The air turned icy as Kathryn heard Katlynn scream again and she noticed another werewolf creep from the shadows. Though it paid her friend no attention Kathryn was suddenly scared more for Katlynn's safety than her own. "Go find Hagrid," she said in a voice that sounded calm and soothing. Cobbler nudged Katlynn's leg turning her to go back the direction they'd come in hopes of finding Hagrid. Kathryn knew as she watched the shadows consume her friend that her life was over. She knew, not only as a first year, but as a human that she could never take on two werewolves and hope to live to tell the tale. Werewolves would turn on their best friend after a change and not have a second thought, so what could she be other than a meal? "I'm coming home Roxy," she whispered to herself a silent tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

It was then that the howl of a third werewolf broke the silence of breath in the night. Werewolves never travelled in packs, let alone listened to one another unless they were mating and it was far from mating season. But as the third werewolf broke through the brush the other two stopped growling and dipped their heads in respect. She in turn walked up to Kathryn and sniffed at her as if questioning her in their own way. Then she felt the light prickle of claws on her cloak and she braced herself for the pain that she knew would follow only to find that none came.

The next thing Kathryn knew she was looking around the clearing to find herself alone. A raven sounded somewhere above head before circling to land at her feet. Kathryn looked intently at the raven before looking down at her arms. Her cloak had been ripped in many places as had her turtle neck underneath but her skin was untouched. It was as if she'd been marked by the wolves. She quickly cast a repair charm on the fabric of her cloak, as she would discard the sweater later, just in time for Hagrid to come crashing through the trees with Tiffany and Katlynn in tow.

"Are you alright?" Tiffany asked.

"You're very lucky, you are. From what I hear you survived two werewolves and lived to tell the tale, no one I've ever heard of can survive that without at least a scratch or two," Hagrid said helping Kathryn up.

"There were three, actually," Kathryn replied her voice shaking, "I dunno what happened…but I just couldn't move…"

"Well best not let it happen again. I will recommend to Professor Malfoy that he keeps the students out of the Forbidden Forest for detention from now on. Especially if we've got three or more werewolves we know are this close to the castle," Hagrid said as he began heading back toward the Castle.

When Kathryn got back to the Slytherin common room Albus was waiting up for her, "Bloody Hell you look like you were trampled by Centaurs out there."

"Werewolves actually," Kathryn replied, "Though they didn't really attack me exactly."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Albus asked.

"They just kind of scratched up my cloak and sweater…not a scratch on me… It was almost as if I was being marked as one of them rather than attacking. It was so odd, I've never seen anything like that before, nor have I heard of it happening with werewolves," she said gazing off into the Black Lake.

"So what's with the crow?" Albus asked.

"Crow?" Kathryn asked absentmindedly.

"The crow that followed you in," he said.

Kathryn turned around to see the raven from the forest sitting on the edge of the couch looking straight at her as if nothing else existed. "Well first of Al, that's not a crow it's a raven. Second of all…are you sure it followed _me_ in here?"

"Positive," Albus replied. Kathryn walked toward the raven only to have it jump up to meet her on a table and then to her arm when she extended it. "Looks like you've got yourself a real familiar now," Albus laughed.

"Oh shut it," Kathryn snapped petting the raven's head only to find that it acted somewhat like a cat rubbing up against her fingers.

_Kathryn watched as a crystal fell from the hands of her friend toward the Quiditch field. She wasn't a seeker so she knew she wouldn't be fast enough from where she sat on her broom to be able to catch it._

_When it hit the ground it split in three releasing a ray of rainbow light. It shook Kathryn from her broom as she plummeted toward the ground. "The king's sword will not stand," the words spoke to her from the crystal shards as she moaned and tried to move._

Kathryn shook her head and she pulled back from the raven. "What happened?" Albus asked and Kathryn realized she'd fallen to the floor.

"I don't know…what did happen?" she asked.

"All I know is you were stroking the raven's head and you sort of went into a haze and then fell, dropped right of your own accord and hit the floor. I was about to go and get a doctor until you came to," Albus explained.

"I saw something… I think it was a vision of the future," Kathryn explained.

"Right, so you saw a vision of the future as a first year without a crystal ball, any training even from your mother, and from petting a raven?" Albus looked like he was going to laugh, "Maybe I should go get a doctor."

"No I'm fine really…" Kathryn said pulling herself to her feet, "I think I'll just go off to bed." Addie crept toward her eyeing the raven. "I suppose I have to give you a name don't I?" she sighed looking at the raven now perched on her shoulder. It ran a wing over her head and Kathryn knew instantly that the Raven's name was Fey, "Fey it is then. I like it," Kathryn said grabbing Addie and climbing the stairs to the girl's dormitory leaving Albus looking more than a little puzzled.

* * *

The next day was a guest lecture in defense against the dark arts. Kathryn and Albus hated these guest lectures because Harry was the one that came in and taught them. Always.

Kathryn slunk to the back of the classroom as often as she could to avoid her uncle's gaze. But today when she saw the topic for the lecture she wanted nothing more than to listen in the front. Today was the real stories of King Arthur and the Round Table. More to the point it was about Merlin and Mordrid.

Kathryn crept in next to Tiffany who was mumbling to herself, or possibly the ghost she claimed was always there. "What are you mumbling about?" she asked her friend.

"Mr. Slithers has crept off again… I'm starting to get worried," Tiffany replied.

"Oh come now Tiff, isn't the ghost being gone a good thing?" Kathryn asked.

"Not the ghost!" Tiffany replied annoyed, "My familiar…I'm afraid one of the teachers would kill him because he looks like a Runespore."

"WHAT?" Kathryn almost screamed.

"My familiar is a two-headed python," Tiffany explained.

"Welcome class to the lecture on King Arthur and the real tales!" Harry walked in closing the doors behind him. Kathryn assumed that he liked being dramatic in a school that he was so repressed in when he attended Hogwarts.

A couple of the students soon started screaming leaving Harry and a few of the students in the front row wondering what in the world could be making them scream. Kathryn assumed it was a couple of fan-girling students who liked her uncle until she saw Tiffany jump from her seat howling, "Mr. Slithers! There you are!"

"Take a seat if you would please, Miss Negrand," Harry said as Tiffany cradled the snake, which upon closer inspection Kathryn realized had two heads.

"So that's what you meant by looking like a Runespore," Kathryn whispered to her friend.

"Yup," she laughed as the snake seemed to purr as she stroked its heads, "My mum's a lawyer but me dad's a reptile handler."

"Who knows any parts of the tales of King Arthur?" Harry asked the class. Katlynn was the first to raise her hand. "Yes Miss Nettles?"

"The first wizard in history, Merlin, was his advisor and also his dearest friend. Merlin's greatest enemy was Mordrid, and he was also Arthur's greatest enemy as Mordrid was of royal blood, believed to be Arthur's son, but he possessed the magical abilities that rivaled Merlin. It is said that Mordrid was sealed behind a door of granite somewhere in Avalon, today known as England," Katlynn replied.

"Good, that's what most people know. Does anyone know who Mordrid's mother was believed to be?" Harry asked. Not a single student in the room moved, a few Kathryn wasn't sure if they moved. "Well, let me introduce you to a few more people from our history. Merlin was indeed the first wizard that we know of in history. But witches go a bit farther back. Some of you may have heard the muggle stories of Morgana LeFey," Kathryn felt a bolt of cold shoot through her spine, her raven's name was Fey, "and she had a sister Nimue that the muggles often call Nimiani. Morgana was the half-sister of Arthur as well, sharing a father. Morgana believed that she was entitled to the throne of Avalon being of royal blood as well but as Arthur was the only male heir she was passed up for the throne. Their father, Uther, banished Morgana to France for a time as she had a provocative side that was unbefitting a lady which turned her sour. Uther Pendragon died unaware that Morgana was his daughter, whom was the cause of his death by means of poison. Morgana was a talented witch that was very skilled in potions and eventually became dark in her quest for the throne. Eventually she used a polyjuice potion to become Arthur's wife Guinevere and became pregnant. This child was her means to the throne and she named him Mordrid. As a child Mordrid showed great potential in the magical arts and was raised with Morgana's hate for Arthur. In his teen years he met Merlin who served a muggle ruler and Mordrid acquired a hate for Merlin over Arthur. Mordrid eventually gained an heir whose line eventually ended in Salazar Slytherin, but soon after his daughter was born to his wife he was murdered by a poisoned blade that Merlin had given him.

You may know that it is believed that Merlin lived his life backward making him a very special wizard, and that he is believed to still be alive today. There is no proof of such things but we know that his wife Nimue has long since passed away. You see, Nimue was a water Nymph that fell in love with Merlin one day as he sat beside her lake that decided she loved him so much that she cast a spell to be born of a human woman making her mortal. She was born a few years after Morgana to the man that everyone believed was Morgana's father and the same witch that mothered Morgana. Merlin and Nimue eventually had three daughters, triplets, sometime after Mordrid had been killed. Morgana grew jealous of her sister whom had children with the man that helped to kill her only son. Morgana grew so angry that when the girls reached age ten she could not bear to see their beauty grace the earth any longer, so she brewed a potion that she slipped into a stream that the girls usually played by. When this didn't kill them, as Nimue was a brilliant healer, Morgana tried other antics, all of which failed. But one day she came up with a spell that she liked, that was sure to do the job she wanted it to do. The day that Merlin's children wandered too far into the woods Morgana used what is now the cruciatus curse to torture them. The youngest died of this torture. The two other girls she decided to use her new favorite spell on, which we now know of as the killing curse.

Nimue, upon seeing her daughters dead turned on her sister locking her away in a crystal and scratching protection runes upon its surface. It is believed that this was indeed a sort of Horcrox that Nimue had helped Morgana create as a body was found and burned for safety but yet Morgana is locked away in a crystal. Nimue then, with the help of Merlin, cast a soul spell that is unknown to this day that locked their daughters' souls in a sort of limbo. It is said in dark times when the triplets are needed they are born. There have been a few instances that parts of their souls are born within women, who are inseparable, and they are always witches, but these women are always corruptible and have been corrupted usually toward the dark arts.

Morgana was said to have an heir other than Mordrid, a girl, with a man whom she really loved. But that part of history is unclear. Some say that Rowena Ravenclaw looked much like Morgana, but no one is truly sure. What we do know is that somewhere in Arthur's line a witch was married in and thus the family Pendragon became a magical one, later resulting in Godric Gryffindor. It's said that Xcalliber was the Sword of Gryffindor passed down from his ancestor Arthur Pendragon."

"What has this got to do with anything?" Scorpious piped up from a couple rows behind Kathryn, "This lecture belongs in history of magic, not in defense against the dark arts!"

"You'd like to know what this has to do with defense against the dark arts Mr. Malfoy? It has to do with the fact that Morgana LeFey was the original Dark Lady and no Dark Lord has ever been as bad as she was. Lord Voldemort could have tried to kill Morgana and would have failed. Morgana was the creator of horcroxes and she could destroy any of them by killing that wizard with her killing curse. She is also the reason that we need wands to perform most of our magic. Merlin decreed that magic was too powerful and that it needed to be controlled and so wands were introduced," Harry explained, "Certain spells against other wands do not work and will shatter your wand. It is a defense that Merlin put in place so that we could attempt to protect ourselves against anyone who might try and use curses in the future. Magic always comes with a light and dark side. Remember that."

"Excuse me professor?" Katlynn asked raising her hand, "What happened to Nimue exactly?"

"The death of her daughters destroyed her from the inside out slowly. She prayed to the spirits every night, from what is said, Water for the eldest daughter, Air for the second daughter and Fire for the last daughter. Merlin eventually went madder until people stopped seeing him altogether. And if you can talk to dark lords long enough you can clearly tell that they hear the voice of Morgana as if she were their mother whispering to them and feeding their hatred," Harry said.

* * *

A few months later Kathryn had done more research on Morgana and had a good many books in her reading corner on the lady and her sister Nimue. Morgana's animagus had been a Raven but she'd had an affinity with wolves. This unnerved Kathryn as it was said that Morgana was the only one that could truly control werewolves and they willingly followed her marking her as their leader. She even found an illustration depicting her standing in the center of a circle of werewolves as her clothes were ripped to shreds though her skin remained untouched.

"What are you reading now Weasley?" Scorpious asked.

"I'm reading what I'm reading Malfoy," Kathryn barked back.

"What you're not going to tell me? A fellow Slytherin?" Scorpious mocked.

"No Malfoy, because we're not fellows in anything. Hell I wish we weren't even on speaking terms so you would just leave me alone!" Kathryn raised her wand in her hand, finally fed up with Scorpious's antics and ready to put a hex on him.

"Calm down Weasley, it's only a joke. Didn't your daddy teach you those?" Malfoy continued.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy, wouldn't want you to end up like your father turned into a ferret," she snarled.

"Who's going to turn me into a ferret Weasley? You? Or are you going to get your ghost of an uncle to do it for you?" Scorpious snarled.

"SHUT IT MALFOY!" Kathryn exploded, "You are fowl, you know that? Vile and repulsive too! I thought the Malfoy family taught better manors than that, but I suppose I was wrong!"

"Watch your mouth Weasley," Scorpious snapped back.

Kathryn drew her wand up against Scorpious's throat and thought once about hexing him only to feel herself slip into her transfiguration lessons. "Learn some manors Malfoy!" Within moments there was a little white ferret on the ground with little black feet and a black tip to his tail. Kathryn smiled down at the ferret, "That'll teach you to mock me won't it?" she laughed.

A few minutes passed before Kathryn felt she'd had her fill of tormenting Scorpious. It was then that she realized that she had forgotten the spell to use to change him back.

"Katie, we're going to be late for potions!" Albus called to her breaking her train of thought.

"Sorry, be right there," she called back then looked down at the ferret, "You see, this is what you get for tormenting me."

She grabbed Scorpious then in hopes he would pass for Addie just sitting on her table though she knew questions would be asked about where Scorpious was. She just hoped that Professor Malfoy was used to his son skipping out on his class enough not to question it.

Much to her dismay Scorpious decided to sit in her robe pocket through potions class constantly squeaking at her as if his squeaking would change anything. But halfway through making her potion he nipped at her shirt startling her into spilling toad acid onto the books in front of her.

"Miss Weasley, is there something wrong with you today?" Professor Malfoy asked.

"Not in particular, sir. Maybe just didn't get enough sleep last night," Kathryn replied.

Recently the professor had realized that Kathryn was one of the two best students in the class, Tiffany being the other, and he'd stopped picking on her for all the answers in class. But today he seemed almost genuinely worried. "Is your pocket squeaking Miss Weasley?" he asked.

Kathryn stiffened, "No sir."

Scorpious betrayed her squeaking as loudly as it seemed he could. "No?" the professor asked.

"It's just a ferret sir," she replied.

"I thought your familiar had changed to a raven Miss Weasley," the professor said.

"It has sir, but Professor McGonagall let me keep the ferret for the rest of the year," Kathryn said.

"Well if it's going to distract you please stop bringing it to class," he replied.

"Yes sir," Kathryn said, "sorry sir."

"By the way Miss Weasley, have you seen Scorpious around today? I was sure I'd see him in class today," Professor Malfoy said.

"He said he wasn't feeling well today," Kathryn replied. Scorpious nipped at her arm making her jump in pain.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong now child?" the professor asked.

"There's a bit of attitude in this ferret, bit me," she shrugged.

"Let me see this ferret," the professor replied.

Kathryn reluctantly pulled Scorpious out of her pocket and he bristled out seeming as if he were fluffy rather than annoyed.

"What happened?" Professor Malfoy's voice was stern now and Kathryn knew she'd likely end up in detention again.

"Personally I think he's much less bothersome this way," she started but then quickly continued, "He wouldn't get out of my face while I was reading and I just sort of slipped… I forgot the spell to turn him back."

The professor sighed using his wand to cast a quick spell on his son before turning to return to the front of the room. Scorpious fell to the floor in transforming back only to get up and glare right at Kathryn, "This isn't over Weasley," he snarled going to take his seat at the front.

"Bring it Malfoy," Kathryn mocked under her breath. She knew she was much more advanced than Scorpious and wasn't about to be scared by his empty threats.

* * *

It had been a few months since Kathryn, Katlynn and Tiffany's trip into the Forbidden Forest and one weekend morning Kathryn realized she'd forgotten to show her friends the interesting rock that she'd found.

When she finally found her friends she pulled the rock out of her pocket and cast an enlarging spell so that it was the size she had originally found it, though she could swear it looked bigger than it had on the forest floor.

"What do you think it is?" Katlynn asked.

"I told you I thought it was some sort of weird rock. Now I'm not so sure. It's warm, almost like there's some sort of inner heat," Kathryn replied.

Tiffany pulled it out of her hands, "Kind of reminds me of a dragon egg but it's too small."

"Ya, because werewolves were totally guarding a dragon's egg," Kathryn laughed.

"Maybe this is why they didn't attack you," Tiffany replied handing it back, "They knew you had this on you and didn't want to damage it if they knew you had it."

"Maybe…" Kathryn replied.

"You're still freaking out about that aren't you? That you're like Morgana in all those legends," Katlynn said.

"It's just mere coincidence," Tiffany said, "She got lucky in the woods, and she has such a high affinity with wolves it was natural for her to get a raven as a familiar."

"Morgana had an affinity for wolves too," Kathryn said.

"Oh get over that! You are not Morgana reincarnated," Tiffany said, "Morgana could speak with snakes too remember? That's where Mordrid got it and eventually Salazar Slytherin."

"Doesn't it bother you that you can speak with snakes too?" Kathryn asked. A few days before Tiffany had confided in Katlynn and Kathryn that she could speak to her snake, Mr. Slithers, and the other snakes that her father tended.

"No, why should it? Doesn't mean anything to me, doesn't mean anything to anyone else," Tiffany shrugged.

"Okay enough you two, no more negatives! Let's get back to talking about this possible dragon's egg!" Katlynn said.

"Calm down Kat," Kathryn said holding the stone in her hand rolling it over and over until she just couldn't look at it anymore.

"Take it home over the summer maybe, see if you can figure it out with that massive library of yours," Katlynn said.

"Maybe I will," Kathryn replied.

"Well, I'm off," Tiffany said standing from their spot under a large oak tree.

"Where are you off to?" Kathryn asked.

"Your cousin Rose needed some help with her divination studies… since I'm so good at it she would only have me help," Tiffany replied.

"Well, okay, say 'Hi' to Fred for me," Kathryn replied.

"Meet us for dinner tomorrow. Last day before we go home for the summer!" Katlynn called after her.

The evening following the last day of classes, or rather exams, was a lazy day for Kathryn, Katlynn and Tiffany. They lazed around under the tree branches soaking up any sunlight they could get only to find themselves in tears when dinner rolled around and the train ride home shortly after. Summer had officially begun and first year was over.

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter I know...but did you like it? It was most of first year. Do you guys like longer chapters or shorter chapters better? Well Please review! Sorry it wasn't up a couple days ago on the weekend like I said I was going to try. Hopefully the next one will be up by a weekend XD. Well enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The summer seemed to pass too quickly for Kathryn as the months passed in the blink of an eye. Yet somehow she found herself happy, looking forward to seeing her friends again at school and telling them all about her summer adventures. Of course, she'd written to her friends and her friends had written back but it wasn't the same thing as being able to tell them in person and share in enthusiasm the exciting tales.

The daytime trip to Diagon Alley approached quickly on the day that her parents would take her and her brother to shop for their school supplies. Kathryn was excited because her parents had told her that she could have her first broom considering that Professor Wood had told both her and Tiffany that they had excellent talent for first years. Kathryn hoped to try out for the Quiditch team this year, even if she would be on Slytherin's team.

Over the summer her father had taught her, on a practice broom, the rules and ways of Quiditch and had shown her his previous position as beater on the Gryffindor team when he'd attended. Kathryn could imagine if Roxy had lived to see Hogwarts that they would have gone out for the Quiditch team together and not cared a wink what house they'd been put in as long as they were together. Kathryn often had found herself the previous year hoping to find someone among the Slytherins like that. She'd found close friends in Katlynn and Tiffany but it wasn't the same as having a twin sister that you could be up all night in the same bunk talking about the previous day's potions class or the cute boys that walked through the corridors, not that Kathryn had seen any last year, but she did wish that there was a fellow Slytherin that she could complain to about Scorpious. He had toned down his aggression after the ferret incident but he was still annoying always hanging around her reading corner.

When the trip to Diagon Alley finally happened Kathryn found that she spent all her time looking at the different broomsticks. Her brother Fred was in need of a new one too but he quickly chose a simple broom that was sleek but not overly pricey or special. But in looking at brooms that was when she heard the voice she'd honestly least expected to hear, Tiffany.

"HEY! WEASLEY!" Tiffany was shouting from across the street, "COME OUT HERE!"

Kathryn laughed to herself while continuing to look through the broomsticks until she looked up to see Tiffany standing no more than a foot from her. "You startled me," Kathryn laughed.

"Well I should hope so, I was only shouting at you and you just blatantly ignored me. Whatcha doin' anyway?" she asked.

"Looking for a broomstick. My da' said I could get my own this year since I wanted to try out for the Quiditch team," Kathryn replied.

"Cool! My parents are still not entirely sure why they let crazy people use magic. You'd think they'd have learned by my eleven years of potions in the kitchen," Tiffany laughed coldly, "But they said I could get a broomstick too. Worked all summer for it. You wouldn't believe how hard it is not to use even the simplest spells when you're being told you can't until you're back at school."

"They didn't wean you off potions too did they?" Kathryn asked.

"Technically yes. But I guess the house I live in has this sort of like secret basement so while they thought I was out doing yard work for neighbors I spent some of my time down there practicing my potions," Tiffany replied, "So which broom do you think is best for me?"

"Dunno, which position on the Quiditch team do you think you want to try out for? Or are you just going to get a broom for joyriding?" Kathryn replied.

"I'm thinking either chaser or beater," Tiffany smiled, "Na, definitely beater. It'd be fun to smack around some bludgers."

"Rather like Malfoy?" Kathryn laughed.

"Mind your manners, Kathryn. Your mother and I raised you better than that," George said seaming to appear from nowhere.

"Yes, da'," Kathryn replied going back and looking at the broomsticks with Tiffany.

After another half hour of browsing and testing broomsticks Tiffany decided to go with a Nimbus 3000, the latest model from the Nimbus line. It wasn't anything particularly special but as a beater she wouldn't need anything fast really, just sturdy and the new Nimbus was built like the Whomping Willow. Kathryn didn't need anything special either but she liked speed. She was also strongly considering trying out for a beater position on the Slytherin team but she didn't know if the broom would last her longer than her schooling years and so she wanted something that was fast for a joyride through London. Her father spent a short while joking about her becoming the new Slytherin seeker with a broom as fast as the Firebolt but what really caught Kathryn's eye was the Lightningbolt. The newest and fastest model of broomstick. Forget the Firebolt's zero to one-hundred-fifty in sixty seconds, the Lightningbolt went zero to three-hundred in sixty seconds. The speed was high over what would ever be necessary but there was something about the dangerous speed that had Kathryn begging her parents for the broomstick.

Angela was skeptical feeling that her daughter would never need the speed of the broomstick and that it would be damaged in a Quiditch game and therefore would need to be replaced. But despite her doubts and worries George talked her into allowing Kathryn this broomstick, if for nothing more than figuring that Kathryn would grow out of the need for speed by the time she needed a new broom.

When the day arrived to head off to Hogwarts Kathryn found herself once again greeting her massive family at Platform 9 ¾. Kathryn had stuffed away treasures in her bags from the summer that she hoped would not be found if bags needed to be searched upon arrival at Hogwarts this year. She had her father's knack for getting into trouble with her items, but she thought this year would be even worse as she didn't just have pranking materials from her father's shop but she had a few things that she'd found in the grounds of her family's house as well as the object she'd found in the Forbidden Forest the year before.

But when her Uncle Harry pulled her aside she was more than shocked. "Normally I would send you your birthday present via an owl, but this year is special. You see my Godfather, Sirius, gave me something that he said has been in the Black family for many generations, back as far as anyone can remember, probably back to the time of Merlin…Anyway he said it was special and that I would know when I needed to pass it on. I think it's a talisman of some kind, but you see I woke up this morning and it seemed to be speaking to me. I thought I would give it to Albus when he graduated school, but it seems to want you," Harry handed Kathryn a white crystal about ten centimeters long that was on a chain, "The chain was silver but I charmed it into pewter since I know it irritates your skin."

"You'd think she was a werewolf," James laughed from somewhere nearby. Normally his comments would have angered her but she was too entranced in the crystal talisman that her uncle had given her. He had been right; it did seem to want her.

Kathryn sat in the compartment with her friends on the ride up to Hogwarts. Tiffany went on about her potions experiments over the summer under the watchful eye of her ghost and the silly muggle things her parents made her do to get her broom; and Katlynn complained that her parents gave her everything but paid very little attention to her. She'd spent the summer seeing if she could anger them at all with no success at all.

When her friends were finished with their summer stories Kathryn made sure the door was closed nice and tight and that all the blinds were drawn shut before she spoke. "Okay, so you know how I found that pebble, rock whatever thing in the forest last year?" she asked her friends.

"Ya, what about it?" Tiffany asked.

"You figured out what it is didn't you?" Katlynn jumped in her seat a bit suddenly excited.

"Yes," Kathryn replied, "It's a dragon egg." Kathryn wasn't one much for theatrics between her friends so she got right to the point, "I was doing research almost the whole summer on different magical articles that look like rocks and came across the picture of dragon's eggs only to find a match. The book said that the eggs start out the size of pebbles and they grow over time. Some take hundreds of years to mature to a size that a dragon can hatch. My egg is a Hebridean. It's grown quite large since last winter. I just hope my shrinking spell on my clothes won't rouse suspicion when my bags come through."

"Wait," Tiffany stopped her, "You brought it BACK?"

"Of course I did. Did you really think I was going to leave a dragon's egg at home to terrify my parents? That's mad!" Kathryn replied.

"No," Katlynn said, "What's mad is bringing a dragon's egg into Hogwarts when you know the dangers involved. Go and give it to Hagrid when we arrive, at least he can take care of it better than you can."

"They won't let Hagrid keep a dragon either," Kathryn said, "I don't even know if it'll hatch this year."

"No! There is no way we are not telling someone about there being a dragon egg in Hogwarts!" Tiffany snarled.

Just then Dante opened their cabin door, "Hey guys how was your summer?"

"Would you get in here and close that damn door," Katlynn growled.

"Why are you so moody?" Dante asked closing the door behind him.

"Well she tried to anger her parents over the summer to no avail," Kathryn replied.

"And Kathryn's going to keep a dragon egg in her room in Slytherin," Tiffany piped in.

"Where in Merlin's beard did you get a dragon egg?" Dante asked.

"In the Forbidden Forest last year. You know when three of us had detention," Kathryn replied.

"Can I see it?" Dante asked receiving a rather loud smack from Katlynn.

"Careful, she has claws," Tiffany and Kathryn both laughed.

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts Kathryn had convinced all three of her friends to keep their mouths shut about her dragon egg. She promised if it hatched that she would turn it in but she wanted to see if she could at least get it to hatch herself before she gave up her treasure.

During the sorting ceremony Kathryn ended up sitting beside the Slytherin that had been kind to her the year before. He was two years ahead of her and the Slytherin team's keeper and captain but she didn't even know his name. When she looked over toward the Gryffindor table she knew that Tiffany would pester her about it later but honestly when he smiled she almost forgot the world.

When the day came for Gryffindor team tryouts Kathryn and Katlynn were there for Tiffany. Katlynn had brought along a first-year whom had joined the Hufflepuff house hoping she would win the approval of their group of friends. Amanda Watson was her name, and she was just as Katlynn had described. She was a misfit seeming to belong more in Ravenclaw than in Hufflepuff considering how smart she was. Amanda reminded Kathryn a bit of her Aunt Hermione. The professors were considering putting her in second year classes because it seemed that she knew everything they were teaching in the first year classes. Kathryn could understand what that was like in potions and even transfiguration this year seemed to be too simple so far. She imagined that Tiffany felt the same way in potions seeing as she could probably teach the sixth years class, not that she would mention that to Professor Malfoy for fear of actually having to teach them something.

Tiffany's new broomstick served her well during the tryouts. She could maneuver just as well, if not better, than the other hopefuls and seemed to be beater enough for the whole team. Kathryn's brother, Fred, was re-assigned to his chaser position and Tiffany gained her position as a beater.

Kathryn's tryouts for the Slytherin team were closer to dark after some classes were over and she was starting to get nervous. Watching Tiffany's tryouts and knowing what she would have to endure to get a position on her team as a beater was going to be hard work, and it was going to be near dark that she had to accomplish these feats. But still after watching Tiffany she felt like she had an advantage. Slytherins were brutal cheaters, yes, but they didn't train their beaters to keep the bludgers away from everyone on the field kind of like Tiffany had during her tryouts and she had managed easily enough.

"So you're gonna go see that captain of yours and bribe him for a spot Weasley?" Tiffany was joking in between classes later that day.

"Oh, so that's how you got into the Gryffindor team Negrand? Bribery? Because it seemed to me that there were plenty of older Gryffindors that had more talent," Kathryn sarcastically sneered back at her friend.

"Oh would you two bloody shut it?" Katlynn growled, "I wish we didn't have to sit through transfiguration when the team tryouts are happening."

"Why? Did Lorcan want you to come watch him fall off his broom?" Kathryn teased, "I heard he's not very talented on a broom…"

"Oh isn't that bloody brilliant? You're his friend too aren't you? He was going for a beater position, aren't you worried he's going to get hurt?" Katlynn replied.

"Oh you worry too much. He's not that great on a broom but he'll be fine," Tiffany said giving Kathryn a wink.

After transfiguration it was time for Kathryn to suit up for the Quiditch tryouts. She was small compared to her other housemates. Albus was standing next to her when the captain called out, "For those of you who don't know who I am, I am the team captain and keeper, Seth Thornton. Most of the team last year consisted of sixth and seventh years so this will most likely be a whole new team this year. For those of you who were on the team last year, things are going to change. Slytherin has gotten a reputation for being the cheating team and I plan on changing that. We don't need to beat Gryffindor by cheating. We will form two teams for this tryout. If I call your name while we are playing your time is up and you are excused. If I tell you to play a different position you will do so or your time is up and you will not make the team. Albus Potter, you have chosen to try out for seeker, given your skills with a broom I want you playing as a beater instead, you will switch with Kathryn Weasley whom I'm told has the broom skills of a seeker," he said.

Kathryn and Albus exchanged a doubtful look before gathering in the teams that Thornton was organizing. Kathryn had no doubt that her broom was well suited for a seeker position but she really did feel more comfortable being a beater. Albus proved to be a fair beater but nowhere as good as the other hopefuls. After about twenty minutes Kathryn decided she'd had enough waiting for the Seeker tryouts to begin, as there were separate trials she had to go through, she hopped on her broom and ordered Albus off the field taking the bat from him as he flew down to the field in shame. She heard Thornton call her name a few times growing angrier as he continued until she got into the swing of the game beating out the other hopefuls almost as easily as she'd seen Tiffany. Beating ran in her blood you could say, even if Fred was terrible at it, Kathryn had been closer to their father anyway and therefore had learned the tricks of the trade before she knew how to ride a broom.

When the tryouts were over Thornton pulled her aside still a bit pissed but amazed none the less. "I can't have my team disobey me in the future Weasley. I'm keeping you on because you're good. But the second you go against my wishes in a game, you're gone. Do we understand each other?" he almost seemed to growl.

"Perfectly, sir. As long as you realize that I may know better than you when it comes to me, after all I did just prove you wrong on my skills," Kathryn sneered back.

"I know Quiditch, Weasley, and you will respect my judgment. You are a beater but that does not exempt you from learning and participating in a game plan," Thornton replied.

"If you want Slytherin to win games by skill alone and not cheating, just let me keep the bludgers off the team and we'll get along just fine," Kathryn snapped turning on her heels and leaving her team captain standing in the center of the field looking like he was going to explode.

"You really should listen to him better," Albus said as they headed for the Slytherin common room.

"Yes, and he should learn to judge skills after he's seen them personally. This is why we belonged in Gryffindor. They don't know how our parents are so they don't know what we will know. I mean you were catching snitches in your crib, not that they were hard to catch… And my da's been teaching me Quiditch rules and strategy since, well before I can remember, but in the position of a beater," Kathryn replied.

"You could have said something like that to Thornton before you bit his head off by disobeying the rules during the tryouts. You really pissed the bloody hell out of him," Albus laughed.

"And he deserved it. He shouldn't have been team captain if he couldn't recognize that there are certain skills that people possess that make them better at a position than others. I don't know what he was thinking trying to get Hallie to be a chaser. Especially with her apparent like of pain," Kathryn laughed.

Once they had changed for dinner they headed off to the Great Hall, or at least they had started to head off when a certain team captain stopped them again. "Potter, do you mind if I speak with Weasley in private?" Thornton asked.

Albus gave Kathryn an apologetic look before nodding and disappearing down the corridor. "What is it you want with me now?" Kathryn asked sighing as her stomach growled.

"I heard you talking with your cousin about my skills as a team captain. Whereas I don't appreciate the backhanded slaughter I do want to apologize," he said.

"You want to apologize?" Kathryn felt her voice squeak as it caught in her throat.

"Yes. I should have known that you knew better when you signed up to try out as a beater and Potter as a seeker. And I know you think I was crazy asking Hallie to play as a chaser but I had to make sure that she was in the right section considering this was her first year trying out for the team. She's a year behind me so I had no idea how she was on a broomstick," he said staring at the floor.

"Well thank you for the apology, but it was really not necessary. I used to pride myself on staying out of the gossip and telling people that I had a problem with what that problem was to their faces instead of hiding behind cruel words… I guess this house does things to people," Kathryn said playing with her crystal pendant.

"Well I'd like to make it up to you. Let me walk you to dinner," Thornton said.

Kathryn blushed, "Look, you've been very nice to me up until this afternoon, which I will admit I deserved…but my friends are going to start talking if you walk me to dinner."

"Your friends are very into gossip then aren't they?" Thornton said.

"Sometimes…" Kathryn mumbled, "But I usually meet a couple of them at the top of the stairs since we all tend to eat dinner at our house tables. It was good to have this little talk Thornton…But I will see you at practice tomorrow afternoon."

When she tried to step around him he took a step so he stayed in front of her, "Let me walk you to the stairs then," he offered.

"Look, I just don't want them to talk, Thornton," Kathryn replied.

"Let them talk," he said, "and please call me Seth."

"I hardly know you! Why would we be on a first name basis after Quiditch practice?" she almost squeaked. Sure she found him cute but she wasn't even thirteen yet. Why should she even be thinking about cute boys?

"I thought maybe we could be friends," Seth sighed moving out of her path, "I don't meet many decent Slytherins and figured that you might feel the same way."

Kathryn almost instantly felt bad, "I don't know many decent Slytherins either, but it seemed more like you were looking for a girlfriend than a friend. You were moving plenty fast enough."

Seth blushed, "Well you are quite different than the others in the house, and I will admit that the thought had crossed my mind a time or two but we are still young. I didn't realize…"

"Don't mention it, please. You can sit with Albus and I at dinner if you'd like and we can get to know each other, but don't get too cocky about it. Even the Ravenclaws in the group of friends that I've gathered took a while to be on a first name basis with me," Kathryn said before almost sprinting down the corridor and up the stairs almost bowling into Tiffany.

"Someone's hungry," Tiffany laughed steadying her friend.

"Oh like you're never so hungry that I walk to dinner by myself?" Kathryn snapped.

"Whoa calm down," Tiffany replied, "I was just making a joke. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Bet it's Malfoy again," Katlynn piped in.

"No, it's not Malfoy," Kathryn replied as she and her friends started walking toward the Great Hall.

"Then what is it? Did the captain give you a bad time about the stunt you pulled at tryouts? He didn't kick you off the team for being a better player did he?" Tiffany asked.

"Well he was a bit, well…pissed, but no he didn't kick me off the team," Kathryn replied fully aware of the footsteps behind them and their exact distance that was always maintained even when they paused.

"Then what in the bloody hell are you so weirded out over?" Katlynn asked, "It's not the dragon egg is it?" her voice dropped to a whisper.

Kathryn felt like slapping herself. Another Slytherin was within earshot of them and the dragon egg under Kathryn's bed had been mentioned, _**and**_ she'd invited him to sit with her and Albus at dinner. She couldn't wait to hear his thoughts on that reckless action if he didn't announce it to the headmistress. "No," she growled, "I will tell you about it tomorrow." And with that she headed off at a swifter pace toward the Great Hall leaving her friends behind. There was no way she was talking about boy issues with _the_ boy not far behind them.

When she got to the Great Hall she sat down next to Albus without saying a word. Only when Tiffany and Katlynn had taken their seats at their respective tables did he turn his attention to his cousin, "What did they do?"

"Nothing. They wanted to know what had me riled up and I wasn't going to with Thornton just a few paces behind us," she snapped fully aware that she had left an empty seat next to her when he walked through the doors.

"What's wrong with you Weasley?" Scorpious's voice entered her thoughts, "Did Thornton kick you off the team after all?"

"Just because you got in as a chaser doesn't mean that I'm going to suddenly be nice to you, Malfoy," Kathryn snarled her anger at her friends and Thornton boiling over into her hatred of the Malfoy boy.

"Calm down Weasley," Scorpious said, "I was going to say that he would have been a fool, even after your disregard for his authority. My father's made me watch hundreds of Quiditch games and I think you're honestly the best beater I've seen in a while."

"Quiditch against Gryffindor will be interesting then because Tiffany is just as good if not better than I am," Kathryn replied, still cold but not as angry.

"A bunch of the team members are sitting together to start talking about strategy, would you care to join us?" Scorpious asked, "Potter's invited too."

Albus almost immediately jumped out of his seat but Kathryn was a bit more hesitant, "Is there really strategy that Hallie and I need? Don't we just kind of have to keep you guys from getting bloodied up?"

"Well you see, if you and Hallie head the bludgers over toward the other team then they'll be distracted or maybe even hit so we'll have less of them to worry about," Scorpious said.

"I thought I said we weren't going to be doing that this year, Malfoy," Seth's voice broke their conversation.

"It's a strategy. We don't have to aim _at_ them so much as _near_ them," Scorpious countered.

"I still don't want it happening as a strategy. If it happens it happens, but not purposefully. You understand Hallie?" Seth questioned looking over at the blonde beater.

"You have two beaters on your team you know," Hallie responded glaring in Kathryn's direction.

_Great_, she thought, _now they think I'm a favorite_. "I've already made it clear that I would not aim for another player," Kathryn snapped back.

"Well look who's the captain's favorite already. Aren't you a little young to be dating Weasley?" one of her other teammates laughed.

Kathryn glared at Seth as if saying, 'You see what happens?' "Oh would you all calm down? She's a beater, you know what that means?" Scorpious piped up, "It means she could aim a bludger you and call it an accident."

Silence befell the team, all but Hallie whom quickly added in, "But that would go against her little private talk with the captain."

"And you all wonder why the other houses can't stand us? With comments like that at a team member? What is wrong with all of you?" Kathryn snapped before walking angrily over to the Gryffindor table and sitting down next to Tiffany, something that didn't usually happen during dinner.

She expected them to make comments about being a traitor now but decided that she didn't care. If they were going to talk they were going to talk. At least now they would shut up about her being the captain's favorite.

* * *

When the first Quiditch game came up Kathryn was talking to Seth before the game about how the team would react since the first game was against Gryffindor and he noticed her pendant, "You really going to wear that during the game?" he asked.

"I was going to, yes. I wore it to tryouts and all the practices," she replied.

"You might want to have someone hang onto it. We tone down the bludgers for practice. If it's valuable you should treat it as such," he said.

So Kathryn gave her pendant to Katlynn to hold and continued to do so every game thereafter.

When Christmas came around Kathryn and Fred were called home as was Katlynn. They would be attending a Christmas Party put on by the Malfoys. Kathryn wasn't looking forward to it and she could see her brother roll his eyes at the letter from their parents. Katlynn had been to a couple in the past as a small child but now that they were students, it was pureblood networking to get children to breed later in life with other purebloods.

Kathryn wasn't so much upset that she would be attending a party that Scorpious was a part of, as she'd come to like him a bit better while playing on the Quiditch team with him, it was the networking she scoffed at.

When Kathryn and Fred arrived home their parents were arguing.

"It's polite to accept the invitation! I don't care if they're the Malfoy family or the Black family! We were invited so we are going!" Angela seemed to be screaming at her husband.

"Do you really think the children want to go? Have you read any of Kathryn's letters? Half of them are of the Malfoy boy and needing to be put in his place!" George wasn't quite as loud as his wife but the volume was still easily heard from the front hall.

"WE'RE HOME!" Fred yelled from the front hall rolling his eyes at his sister. Kathryn laughed lightly. Their parents were always loud when they disagreed but it tended to make family life interesting.

"Dinner will be ready soon go sit down at the table," Angela called back.

This worried Kathryn and Fred, their parents when caught fighting would never just ask their children to sit down at a table for dinner. They both had known, coming home for Christmas this year that they would be attending the Malfoy's Christmas Party that happened every year. What they didn't understand was why their parents would still be arguing about it.

When they sat down at the table for dinner their food joined them before their parents. When the food started to get cold they decided to eat without their parents. When they were just about done eating George joined them at the table.

"Spill it da' what's the big issue," Kathryn said before her father could say anything.

"There's no problem," George replied.

"Please, we could hear you and mom arguing from outside the door," Fred said.

"Your mother and I disagree about accepting the invitation to the Malfoy's Christmas Party," George said.

"Well that's obvious," Fred snapped back, "What's the issue?"

"Your mother thinks it is polite to accept whereas I think that they should have invited us in past years for it to be polite for us to accept," George replied.

"Da' it's just a party. It's not a big deal," Kathryn sighed.

"I would just like to know why our family has been invited after all these years," George said.

"Well she's in Slytherin and on the Quiditch team with their boy," Angela said sweeping into the room, "They could have felt obligated."

"Then we should do them a favor and stay home. We haven't had a nice Christmas at home with the kids in years," George replied.

"I don't mind da'," Kathryn said, "A few of my friends will be there too."

"You see?" Angela seemed to snarl at her husband.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Besides, wouldn't it just be easier to make mother happy than to go through the pain and suffering of her wrath?"

"You watch your tongue when you speak about your mother," George snapped, "But I suppose if no one else has a problem with this sudden party we can attend."

Over the next week Angela pampered her daughter and left George to do what he liked with his time with Fred. It seemed all of a sudden that Angela cared about the Malfoy's opinion and Kathryn didn't understand it but she let her mother fiddle with her hair and tried on every dress presented to her. At thirteen Kathryn was already quite busty which seemed to earn her points with the older students, mostly the guys, but she was still young to care for dating. Her mother on the other hand seemed to want to flaunt her daughter's maturity by putting her in every low cut gown she could find. Luckily her father would step in once and a while and go on about how his 'baby girl' was 'too young' to wear something so mature.

When Kathryn did get some free time she spent it with her father and brother in their Quiditch field doing drills. Her mother always liked to see her in dresses so getting her arse on a broomstick was the only way to wear a pair of pants.

"You'd think this Christmas party was your coming out party," Fred was joking one day as Kathryn grabbed her broom and bat.

George gave his son a very stern look, "Your mother is just excited. She very much wanted a daughter and since your sister's death she only has one chance to get this right. You forget that your mother was raised in the life of pureblood parties."

"I just wish she'd let me wear jeans around the house," Kathryn said beating away a ball her father had thrown toward her.

"She'll get better after the party," George promised, "You probably don't remember but you and Roxy always complained when she put you in dresses as infants. I think you learned to put up with skirts as you got older."

"Oh no, I didn't learn to put up with them. I learned to make mum happy you get cookies," Kathryn laughed.

"Oh so that's why you seemed to always have a cookie in your hand," Fred laughed.

"Ya, well it was easier than being three on a broomstick," Kathryn replied.

They spent the rest of the evening playing around rather than actually practicing. The following evening would be the Malfoy's Christmas party.

When Angela showed Kathryn the official gown she would be wearing to the Christmas party she almost ran to her father for help, almost decided that the Malfoy's party was a waste of time agreeing with her father… That was, until she saw the look on her mother's face when she asked, "Do you like it?"

The dress was a pine green, almost emerald green but with less blue, with a black band just under the bust. The dress was made of chiffon with a scoop neckline that wasn't quite as revealing as some of the others Kathryn had tried on but it showed off more than enough. Kathryn honestly hated it, mostly because it was a dress and she hadn't picked it out herself. She had liked a baby blue dress that her mother had decided wasn't fitting of a Christmas party, but since it wasn't in the running and her mother did seem so happy with this dress she simply said, "It's beautiful."

With the dress on Kathryn had to admit to herself she liked it a bit better. The color against her skin tone was soft and elegant and made her hair dance like fire. But what she really loved was the soft black ribbon that her mother pulled out to hold her crystal pendant. As far as she knew her Uncle Harry would not be attending this party but gosh did she love that pendant. Her mother allowed her to wear her hair down but straightened out the frizz from her curls and used a special hair pin to hold up a few curls away from her face.

"So beautiful," her mother said before rushing to go finish getting ready herself. Kathryn studied her reflection in the mirror. It didn't seem to reflect her so much as an older version of what she imagined she would have to look like. Her mother had left her makeup simple with only white shimmering powder on her eyelids with black mascara and black eyeliner, only on the top lid.

Upon arriving at Malfoy Manor Kathryn found herself feeling shyer than she had going into the Slytherin common room in her first year. She knew most of the people here that were her age, yet somehow she felt like she didn't know a soul. When she spotted Katlynn in a corner of the room she felt a bit better, but getting to her was a task she didn't want to accomplish, the dance floor.

Kathryn walked with her family to the Malfoys to greet them as proper guests did at such events, or so claimed her mother. George looked highly uncomfortable when he shook Draco's hand but Kathryn figured it was just past rivalry that fueled her father's discomfort. "Thank you for coming," Draco said, "It really is an honor to have you here."

"The pleasure is ours," Angela replied making Kathryn feel sick to her stomach.

Scorpious bowed lightly to Kathryn, "It is proper for the host to dance with his guests," he said offering her a hand. Kathryn glanced quickly at her mother and father suddenly regretting agreeing to attend before taking his hand and being lead to the dance floor. There was a calm song playing, probably a waltz, but Kathryn didn't notice as she was trying to keep her stomach from turning inside out and coming up through her throat. "You don't look very happy to be here," Scorpious commented.

"It's not that at all," Kathryn replied, "I just didn't expect to feel so nervous at a party."

"You know almost everyone here, save everyone's parents. I imagine that your friend from Hufflepuff is even here. Her family is quite highly honored," Scorpious said.

"Why do so many people care so much about blood relations?" Kathryn sighed, "I have quite a few friends that are considered half-bloods but they are just as good at magic as any pureblood I've met."

"Including yourself? Or have you forgotten that you are a pureblood too?" Scorpious asked.

"Could have fooled me with the way your family treats Weasleys. Why is this the first year we have received an invitation to the Christmas party? Did the owl get lost with our letter every year till now?" Kathryn snapped.

"No," Scorpious replied, "My parents were trying to be respectful of your parent's wishes. Or have you not noticed that your father really does not want to be here?"

Kathryn looked over at her father standing near a refreshments table, "Part of his problem was not receiving an invitation until now," she responded.

Suddenly Scorpious stopped dancing and Kathryn could feel someone standing behind her. "May I cut in? I'm sure you have other ladies to entertain," Seth's voice startled Kathryn. She had forgotten that he was a pureblooded wizard and so she hadn't expected him at the party.

"Of course," Scorpious almost snarled bowing again to Kathryn, "It would honor me if you would save another dance for me."

"I'm sorry for cutting in but you just looked so miserable," Seth said quietly pulling Kathryn into another dance.

"Honestly dancing isn't exactly something that I enjoy," Kathryn replied.

"Well you are quite good," Seth commented, "And you look absolutely beautiful."

Kathryn blushed feeling as if her face had turned the shade of her hair, "You don't clean up too badly either," she said.

"A bit different than my robes and Quiditch gear I imagine," Seth laughed, "I'd like to think I don't look too bad in those either."

"Well you look better than Malfoy at least," Kathryn laughed, "So are you trying the friendship approach again or are we back to flirting?"

"Well I saved you from your dance with Malfoy, so I believe that I was headed in a friendship direction. But if you'd prefer I would be more than happy to flirt," Seth replied.

"I was trying to decide when to end the dance," Kathryn said the smile removed from her face, "And I think I just found my answer." She pulled her hands from his and curtsied ever so slightly, "It was a very nice dance but I think I will go and rest my feet a while," she said finding that she wasn't too far from her friend and escaping toward her.

Katlynn was surrounded by young men asking her to dance. She was wearing a deep blue gown with crystals sewn throughout it, making it appear that Katlynn was covered in a clear night sky. Her hair was pulled back into a simple bun and her makeup looked as if her mother had just pained gold on her eyelids. When Kathryn finally reached her she shooed them all away receiving a quick, "Thank you," from Katlynn.

"So are all the parties the Malfoys throw like this?" Kathryn asked her friend.

"Dancing and then dinner and then more dancing… Oh and for Christmas they have a toasting ceremony where they give gifts to the families who attend. You got here a bit late and they announced a special piece of news to come after dinner. Because of Mr. Malfoy teaching potions the party started late so it looks like this is it for dancing," Katlynn replied.

"Well thank god, I don't know how much more of Scorpious and Seth fighting over me I can take," Kathryn laughed.

"Your father doesn't seem too happy to be here," Katlynn commented after a while.

"No," Kathryn sighed, "He was very adamant about not coming at all though I can't imagine that it was just his dislike in the Malfoy family that had his knickers in a twist."

At dinner Kathryn and her family were seated at the end of a large dining table next to the Malfoys and on the other side of the table were the Nettles. The food was pretty good but conversation seemed to lack, especially when someone asked George a question. Kathryn noticed after a while that he would go from glaring at Draco to Scorpious and occasionally at Angela. She was curious, but decided against asking, why her father was so unhappy. Eventually she would find out, even if it was on their trip home.

When dinner ended Scorpious stayed annoyingly close to Kathryn causing her great discomfort and a confused look from Katlynn. She noticed the wandering eyes from Seth as well as everyone made their way back to the ballroom for the sort of closing ceremony for the night. Each family was presented with a gift from the Malfoy family via a very magical show that Kathryn might have otherwise enjoyed if she hadn't been fully aware of Scorpious's arm around her waist.

When the show was over Draco raised a champagne glass in the air, "To a marvelous Christmas with friends and family and a wondrous New Year to come!" The toast was passed from young and old in the room though Kathryn and George didn't seem to be quite so happy to spend Christmas with the Malfoys. "And in other joyous news," Draco said once the excitement had died down a little, "As is tradition, though we are a little late in announcing my apologies," a laugh filled the room that was light but hesitant, "The betrothal of Scorpious Malfoy!"

Looking over toward her father Kathryn could now fully understand his hesitation in coming. But when she saw the smile on her mother's face she about died where she stood. "It is the honor of the Weasley family to produce our only daughter for the betrothal," Angela said placing a light hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"The arrangement is set!" Draco called out, "Scorpious Malfoy and Kathryn Weasley!" The champagne glass was raised for another toast.

Kathryn found she couldn't hold herself upright and thus was grateful for Scorpious's arm around her but she wished that it was her father or her brother holding her upright, not a new fiancé. "No," Kathryn found herself mumbling as congratulations went through the crowd, "No!" she called out louder until she had everyone's attention. "An arranged marriage? Are you all kidding me?" she felt her Scottish accent, which she usually kept under control, boiling over, "And at thirteen, you have all got to be joking!"

"It is an honor," Angela growled quietly.

"No it is not! Up until I was on the Quiditch team the Malfoys paid us no attention. I agreed to come to this party to be polite not to agree to marriage! I am barely on speaking terms with my teammate and you want me to marry him when we come of age? NO!" Kathryn howled.

"I agree completely," George piped in, "Our children should at least be able to decide whom they will spend the rest of their lives with. Would you have done the same to her if Roxanne had still been alive?"

That ended the evening as Angela was too angry to allow her family to stay any longer. Upon arriving home Kathryn went straight to her room ignoring the angry calls from her mother. For once even Fred didn't want to listen to his parents bicker.

The next morning when Kathryn didn't come down for breakfast or the family Christmas Fred knew something was up. She spent every waking hour with her family if she could work it since she was so isolated in Slytherin. He went to find her with a tray of food, telling the house elves that he wanted to take it to her. She was his little sister after all.

When the knock came on Kathryn's door she contemplated jinxing the door for whoever came in since the house elves always apparated in but decided against it. She was less agitated when she saw Fred with the tray of Christmas breakfast. "You know mum and dad are waiting for you downstairs right?" he said setting the tray on her bed.

"Is mum still mad at me for last night?" Kathryn asked.

"I imagine so, but I think she'll just be happy if we can forget it and move on to Christmas celebration," Fred said though even he didn't look hopeful.

"I don't imagine that my outburst did anything in the way of a pureblood betrothal did it?" Kathryn asked.

"I have no clue, but I would imagine not," Fred replied, "Is that going to be awkward back at school?"

"Not after I send a few bludgers his way," Kathryn joked though she didn't feel the usual warmth that a joke usually caused in her.

"Would you come downstairs please?" Fred asked, "Mum wanted a family Christmas, just the four of us, before the rest of the clan show up."

Kathryn thought for a moment imagining that she could cause her mother the most pain by denying a warm family gathering until she had to put on a happy face for the relatives. But she knew her mother and knew it would only get worse if she didn't confront the problem soon. That was until her favorite house elf popped in with the newspaper. The headline was "Malfoy and Weasley Get Engaged" which only fueled Kathryn's resentment.

Somehow Fred managed to coax her into coming down only moments before the mass of family started arriving and to Kathryn's surprise her mother did look much more calm. _Maybe she hasn't seen the paper_, Kathryn wondered. And the evening started out well-mannered and calm until Ron found the paper. Then it was as if all hell had broken loose in the Weasley home as they all questioned the rationale behind marrying off a Weasley to a Malfoy.

When the Kathryn, Fred and their cousins decided they'd had enough of the family argument they snuck out to the Quiditch field where they had their annual match. It was turning out to be a very interesting Christmas.

When the holiday ended Kathryn and Fred were more than happy to return to school. Kathryn spent as much of her time away from Slytherin as she could as she returned to questions about her engagement and a very confused Scorpious. Even Albus rarely spoke to her. She felt more isolated than ever. Fey spent his nights with the owls as he didn't like the noise level from the other students, but Kathryn still had her secret dragon egg.

Quiditch games became awkward as it was now obvious that Seth had feelings for her and Scorpious was under the impression that because of their betrothal that she was his and she thought about resigning from the team. But after a few games beating the bludgers with everything she could muster she decided it was a good outlet for her pent up frustration.

But after a tense game with Gryffindor the team returned to a mess in the common room. Everyone wondered what had happened, most of them turning to Kathryn for a prank-gone-wrong solution only to come up with screaming coming from the girls' dormitory. Kathryn winced as she realized that her dragon had hatched and most likely wreaked most of the havoc.

When she got to the room she found a little black dragon nested in her pillow. A couple girls were still shrieking, putting out a couple of small fires but there were a couple who turned to glare at Kathryn the moment she walked in, knowing exactly who was at fault.

"Are you mad? Why did you have a dragon egg in here?" one of them shrieked.

"What were you thinking?" a few others asked.

Kathryn ignored them crossing the room to the dragon. It seemed to sense her coming and opened its eyes to reveal lavender eyes. It crawled from her pillow to sit in front of her as if knowing she had been the one to care for the egg until it hatched. "It's fate," she almost giggled reaching out a hand to stroke the dragon's head only to receive a sort of cat-like reaction of the dragon prodding her hand and almost purring.

"She is mental, she is," Kathryn heard a couple of the girls gossiping as she stroked her dragon, "They'll never let her keep it."

"You need a name," Kathryn said to the dragon as it reached its claws up toward her like a child. She picked up the tiny thing and it instantly crawled toward her shoulders where Fey angrily left to perch himself on a bedpost. An idea struck Kathryn and she couldn't believe how obvious it was, "Fate," she said and the dragon seemed to purr louder, "Fate it is."

That was when Professor Malfoy walked into the dormitory, "A dragon? Really? Come with me Miss Weasley," he said not waiting for her to respond just grabbing her wrist and dragging her along with him.

Eventually he let her walk on her own until she realized that they were headed for the headmistress's office. Once Kathryn realized where they were going she slowed her pace and started looking for escape routes which lead to the professor taking her arm again until they reached the office.

"What is it now Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked when she spotted the redheaded girl, and then she noticed the black dragon on her shoulder. "Oh my, what have you got there? A dragon in Hogwarts? Are you mad Miss Weasley? Your father pulled some stupid stunts while he attended school but nothing as dangerous as a dragon!"

"I'm sorry Professor," Kathryn said lowering her head only to feel the dragon take it as an invitation to climb on her head.

"Even so, I've never seen a dragon take to someone such as this one has to you… We are without options though Miss Weasley. I must send this dragon away. Please contact your uncle by owl, if you would, and let him know that we will be sending him another dragon," McGonagall said, "That will be all Miss Weasley. Oh but please leave the little beast here; we don't want it wreaking havoc in the Slytherin common room now do we?"

After a lot of effort Kathryn left the dragon with the headmistress and went to write her letter to her Uncle Charlie in Romania. The letter she wrote was small and concise stating simply that the dragon would be headed his way and that the dragon's name was Fate. Fey insisted on carrying her letter when she headed off to the owlry to deliver it, despite her attempts to use McGonagall's owl like she'd been instructed but Fey was a winged familiar which meant he would carry the letter to the end of the world if she asked him to, though she highly doubted he would in reality.

As the months passed Kathryn received a few letters from her uncle updating her on Fate and her progress as she grew. A few letters even included pictures which Kathryn gladly shared with her friends. But as the end of the year approached she received less and less news and almost gave up completely when May rolled around.

Amanda had been a great addition to the grouping of odd friends as she was super smart but a little on the goofy side making her a perfect companion for Katlynn when Kathryn or Tiffany were busy. But one afternoon at lunch Katlynn announced some interesting news.

"You're going out with who?" Kathryn almost shouted after a long Quiditch game with Ravenclaw, "You're only thirteen!"

"Lorcan, why is that a problem?" Katlynn said without even blushing.

"Please tell me that isn't going to get awkward," Tiffany groaned her head hitting a post.

"Why would it get awkward?" Lorcan asked coming up behind them.

"Well we're all friends and you're young….and it's just weird," Kathryn said.

"I think it's sweet," Amanda piped in, "They're like childhood sweethearts."

"They are thirteen," Kathryn said again, "It's not like we're seventh years and they're settling down!"

"Exactly," Katlynn said, "Why would it get awkward if it's not even that serious?"

"Okay, just no snogging in public, please," Tiffany moaned.

"So why aren't you and Malfoy getting cozy?" Katlynn asked Kathryn looking pointedly over toward the Slytherin team that seemed to be waiting for her.

Kathryn's palm hit her forehead in a clap loud enough it almost sounded like thunder, "Can we not even go there? My parents have decided that I can't get out of it so I'm stuck… I can't even date later unless it's him. Why would anyone do that to someone in a free world?"

"It's a pureblood thing I think," Katlynn said allowing Lorcan to wrap an arm around her shoulders, "It's not all bad. Maybe you could turn him into a nice person."

Kathryn laughed, "That'll be the day." But when she saw how upset Seth looked standing waiting for her she bid her friends good bye and headed off toward her team.

When the end of the school year came around Kathryn found herself almost in tears as she packed her luggage. Katlynn had a summer romance and Tiffany was going off for a magical internship kind of thing to get her away from her crazy muggle parents while Kathryn was stuck learning the ins and outs of pureblood society with the Malfoy family. She was going to go mad over the summer and she knew it.

She was glad though, with the engagement to Scorpious she was able to finally sit down and have a friendly conversation with Seth and get to be friends with him. Though he often expressed that he would treat her better than Scorpious ever did or would, she figured everyone had that one friend that flirted with you relentlessly even though they knew nothing would come out of it…ever.

"Maybe you'll get to see that dragon of yours over the summer," Seth said while they entered the train, "They'll let you go see your family at least right?"

"If they don't I could always set curtains aflame," Kathryn laughed.

"Yes I suppose you could," he laughed in response.

When the train whistle blew Kathryn silently bid good-bye to her simple old life as a Weasley and faced the new world of a betrothed pureblood though she refused to sit with her fiancé on the way back to London.

**A/N: So there should be about one more chapter before the real story kicks off. Well read and review please! I love you all who do!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first month of summer drug on for Kathryn as she learned the ways of the pureblood world. There were manners lessons and etiquette lessons down to dressing lessons and conversation lessons. Kathryn felt like her head would explode until she finally passed the tests set forward for her by Mrs. Malfoy.

When the month ended she was allowed to visit her family. She spent one night in her bed at home before heading out to visit her Uncle Charlie and the dragons. Charlie had sent her an owl a week earlier saying that she was more than welcome to come and see how Fate was in the half a year that she'd been gone. It turned out that Fate was a Hebridean Black native to Scotland. It almost had seemed perfect that Kathryn would find Fate's egg and give it the care for her to hatch.

Kathryn arrived just before the dawn broke over the horizon to see many of the dragons take off for a morning flight. It was more magical than anything she'd ever seen before as the sun's rays caught the gleaming scales of the many colored dragons and seemed to light the sky aflame.

"Freedom?" Charlie asked laying a hand on Kathryn's shoulder.

"Not enough," Kathryn replied, "At least they gave me back my jeans."

Charlie laughed, "Wait till you see Fate. She's grown into a beautiful Hebridean."

Kathryn followed her uncle to a grouping of black dragons. Not many of them were Hebrideans as far as Kathryn could tell but she easily picked out Fate's lavender eyes in the crowd. She had grown to the size of a horse in the few short months that they had been apart and when she approached Fate quickly trotted toward her. Kathryn had worn her hair in a ponytail as was safety procedure but when Fate approached she wished she hadn't. Fate nipped at her ponytail tugging at it in a sort of game, which would not have been as horrible had Fate not been the size she was.

"Strange for a dragon. You can't usually tame them let alone form a bond with one," Charlie laughed as Kathryn tried to pull her hair back from the playful dragon.

"You're telling me!" she shouted back as her hair was yanked at again.

"Ever ridden on a dragon?" Charlie asked.

"You would know. I'm only ever around dragons when I'm over with you," Kathryn laughed stroking Fate's head as she finally calmed down.

"She might let you fly with her this morning," Charlie said smiling as Kathryn's face lit up.

"Now that's freedom," Kathryn grinned looking at Fate, "What do you say girl?"

Fate dipped her head in response revealing a broad back. The scales on Hebrideans made for a perfect saddle like feel that Kathryn had grown accustomed to on a horse. She knew Fate would grow more and thus it would become harder to ride her in the future. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next as Fate sprung into the air. She clutched tight to Fate's neck as the air roared past her head. Flight was exhilarating, seeming to be exactly the release she'd needed after spending a straight month with the Malfoys learning the ins and outs of society.

When they reached some low lying clouds Fate leveled out flying along a horizon of clouds. Kathryn loosened her grip on the adolescent dragon feeling the freedom that came with flying. Fate responded well to this, riding air currents as if telling Kathryn to feel the breeze in her hair, which she did and enjoyed more than she enjoyed Quiditch.

When Fate decided she had shown Kathryn enough they landed and Charlie wasn't far away to help Kathryn regain her land-legs. "I've never seen anyone ride a dragon for so long, that was truly amazing. Fate is a one of a kind dragon," Charlie said.

Kathryn nodded, "I may come and intern with you next summer. I thought dragons were amazing before, but after that… Wow, just… wow."

"I told you they were amazing creatures. Your generation doesn't seem to be as interested in them though. Something about them being overgrown lizards and if they aren't going to stay loyal to you what's the point in being around them at all?" Charlie grumbled.

"Yes, well dragons are not meant to be familiars. And between you and me I think they'd stay loyal if people treated them as majestic creatures and not overgrown lizards," Kathryn laughed.

"I will hold you to that internship," Charlie laughed, "Besides I think Fate would have my head if I kept you two apart for more than a school year."

The next week Kathryn spent by Fate's side almost non-stop. She slept outside with the dragons, took her meals in an outdoor patch where Fate could eat and even went flying with her to catch her meals. Kathryn was finding it hard to believe the belief that dragons could not be tamed. But when it was time for Kathryn to return home she soon saw a different side of Fate. She became easily angered and any moment Kathryn spent away from her was like a destroyed town waiting to happen. But Fate no longer wanted Kathryn along for her hunts or for her morning flight. Kathryn imagined this had been something like what her parents were going through with her rebellious teenage years though she couldn't imagine how much more difficult it would be for them were she a dragon.

When Kathryn returned home she was greeted by her mother who turned from a strong hug to hand her an overnight bag, "They've asked you come back straight away I'm afraid," Angela said giving her daughter a swift kiss on the head.

Sure enough a carriage arrived sporting none other than Scorpious Malfoy and his family. Kathryn groaned as she climbed up in to the carriage. The first thing out of Mrs. Malfoy's mouth was, "Oh dear, why are you still in those dreadful pants?"

"I just spent a week interacting with and training dragons Ma'am, forgive me for not dressing appropriately," Kathryn almost spat curling into the empty corner in the carriage. Already she was missing Fate's temperament. _I'm definitely a Weasley,_ Kathryn thought laughing to herself internally.

The following night was an official engagement party. Kathryn was dressed in an elegant white silk dress and her hair was pulled up into a tight bun. She had laughed when Mrs. Malfoy had tried to get every last curl to stay where she put it but her hair seemed to be resistant to magic as well as resistant to a comb. When she was presented to the pureblood wizards in attendance she was supposed to be escorted by her father, whom instead, thanks to his lack of poise and manners was benched for Draco Malfoy.

Kathryn tried her best to be a gracious host, as the party was technically her responsibility, but the more time she spent with Scorpious the more she felt her brain turning into a pureblood purist. A few times she had looked around the dinner table and thought that these were her true friends, those who shared pure magical blood only to turn around a moment later and wish she could slap herself for her stupid thoughts. Before dessert she excused herself for a short while saying she was feeling light headed and just needed some air.

Out on the balcony of the Malfoy Manor she felt better. The night air seemed to be clearing her thoughts of the brainwashing her new family seemed to be doing. She looked up at the sky spotting a full moon already halfway to its peak in the sky and wondered to herself if Fate was flying around thinking of her. She sighed resting her head on the railing glad for the cold feeling of the marble against her temple.

"That bad is it?" a familiar voice behind Kathryn made her jump.

She turned around to find Seth dressed very nicely in a tux much like the one he'd worn for the previous Christmas. "I'd tell you, you have no idea but I'd imagine you probably have some idea," Kathryn sighed looking back out at the moon.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Seth asked.

"If I start I might never stop," Kathryn laughed sourly, "Besides what kind of hostess would that make me?"

"An honest one," Seth replied.

Kathryn looked at Seth through the corner of her eye, "You are so different than anyone I've ever met," she said fiddling with the crystal around her neck.

"I could say the same about you," he replied, "I really am here for you if you ever want to talk."

Kathryn looked back toward the Manor and then sighed again, "I feel like I'm being brainwashed to believe that purebloods are better than any other sort of magical folk. I'm being changed inside and out to be one of them and I'm just, I'm just not and they don't see it! I rather can't stand Scorpious and his arrogance and I can't stand the dresses that I'm stuck in night and day!" she took a breath and then looked at Seth's amused look, "And I can't get that damn smirk of yours out of my head."

Seth's amused look dropped to one of surprise as he looked down at her, "Now don't go saying anything you really will regret."

His warning seemed to fall on deaf ears as Kathryn's mind raced. Seth had become one of her best friends in the past year, in fact because of the separation her engagement made with the rest of her friends he was almost the only friend she had left and she honestly hadn't been able to stop thinking about him the whole summer. "Thank you for being there for me," she said reaching up on her toes to give him a light kiss on the cheek, "We should probably get back to the party before there is talk. You know how pureblood society loves to talk."

She started to walk back inside when Seth grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "Let them talk," he said simply, cupping Kathryn's chin in his hand and planting the softest and most passionate kiss she could possibly imagine on her lips. The kiss was soft and innocent barely more than a peck but it left Kathryn breathless and lightheaded when he pulled away.

When Kathryn regained enough of her consciousness to speak she looked Seth square in the eyes and said simply, "Is that going to become a thing with you? 'Let them talk?'" she laughed.

He grasped her hand sending little shocks of electricity through her skin, "Well if they're going to talk we might as well give them _something_ to talk about, right?"

"On anything else I would say absolutely," Kathryn replied, "But unfortunately I am an engaged woman and cannot continue 'letting people talk.'"

Seth's face dropped and he let go of her hand, "You do realize of course if there was enough talk you would probably be free of said engagement to someone you, yourself mentioned that you can barely stand."

When Kathryn heard giggles she turned to find Katlynn standing just inside the balcony doors with what looked to be Lysander. She opened the door slightly and her friend stopped giggling, "Kathryn, oh… sorry, I forgot you left the party," Katlynn said.

"I thought you were dating his brother!" Kathryn exclaimed when Katlynn and Lysander went back to snogging.

Katlynn pushed back slightly to answer her, "I was. Turned out we were just too much alike and it got boring. Lysander here has a more mischievous streak which makes it all the more fun," she giggled turning to her date, "We should probably find somewhere else since the hostess needed to air out her head."

That had been something that Kathryn hadn't expected from her friend, "Have fun," she called after her friend quietly laughing a bit to herself at the irony of the moment.

"Was that Kat with Lysander?" Seth asked.

"Ya, it was," Kathryn said still laughing to herself lightly.

"Wasn't she dating Lorcan at the beginning of the summer?" Seth laughed.

"Yes, yes she was," Kathryn replied.

"Some people," Seth laughed.

Kathryn turned back to him, "If that's what the party has turned into I'm just fine to stay out here," she said.

Seth looked down at her with a knowing look in his eyes, "You know, my family has been at the whole pureblood society thing a bit longer than I imagine you have. There might be a loophole to this whole thing."

"What kind of a loophole?" Kathryn asked.

"Well if you had a champion willing to duel for your hand you could be freed from your duty," he said but he didn't look all too happy about that option, "It does however mean that you would be indebted to your champion."

"Meaning what? If someone fights for my hand I'm stuck with whoever wins the duel it's not a get out free card?" Kathryn asked.

"More or less," Seth replied, "You could also speak with your family and if your brother is willing to fight for your freedom to choose it could work, but not as well as the duel of the suitors. I can imagine your mother would be a hard sell."

"Oh you have no idea," Kathryn replied, "So why is it that I cannot have a champion just duel for the freedom of my hand?"

"In an ideal world it would work that you would have a champion that would fight for your hand or the freedom of it. Unfortunately these rules were made long ago and adhere to the rules that women are property," Seth said, "If it worked the other way I would have challenged Malfoy to a duel last Christmas."

"So why can't I challenge him to a duel myself?" Kathryn asked fully aware that in the course of the last few minutes the distance between them had almost completely closed and she was starting to lose her breath again, suddenly unable to look away from his cobalt blue eyes.

"It's that whole rule about women being objects in a pureblood society, if the Malfoys were considerate of the times there would not have been an arranged marriage," he seemed to snarl, "You know, if Scorpious decides he isn't happy with the marriage and he pulls out you're free."

"And what do you suggest I do to get him to back out? He's enamored with me apparently. I have barely gotten a moment of peace to myself this whole summer," she replied.

"It all comes back to letting them talk," Seth smiled bringing his lips within touching distance of hers but without fully kissing her, "If he is defeated enough by your blatant disregard for the rules maybe he'll set you free."

Kathryn laughed, "If he sees me all over you he'll only be that much more prone to keeping me to himself."

"He's truly troublesome that boy," Seth responded.

Just when Kathryn had given in looking for another kiss the door behind her pushed her into Seth surprising the both of them. Katlynn apologized quickly before really looking at the situation. But when Kathryn saw the smile creep onto her friend's face she knew she'd been caught, "So what are you two doing out here?" Katlynn asked.

"Talking," Kathryn replied trying to keep the blush from her face.

"Talking?" Katlynn almost laughed, "Seth, I believe you tell the truth more often than she does."

"We were conversing over her engagement," Seth replied.

Katlynn raised an eyebrow, "So you were congratulating her?"

"Precisely," Seth replied looking more than a little agitated and standing straighter than necessary.

"Ah, huh," Katlynn snickered, "Don't worry I won't tell."

"There is nothing to tell," Kathryn replied, "He asked how my summer had been and gave me a remedy to cure my headache and nausea." Kathryn hadn't been lying when she had complained about being dizzy earlier. Being around Scorpious really did give her a headache at parties and the food was starting to upset her stomach. And she hadn't been totally lying about Seth finding a remedy for her either. His company and the conversation had done a very nice job of curing her headache and well, not so much the dizziness but her stomach ache at least was butterflies now as opposed to straight out nausea.

"Well," Katlynn said, "I'll take it for now since this is a party…but come school, particularly the train ride I'm stealing you away from your fiancé and we will be talking about what went on here. For now, they are looking for you. I do believe the Professor is worried you've been stolen."

"Stolen?" Kathryn laughed, "I do believe you mean he's afraid I've turned tail and just run."

"Wouldn't be a far-fetched idea," Katlynn responded grabbing her friend by the arm and dragging her back inside toward the festivities.

The guests were back into the ballroom when Kathryn and Katlynn joined them. Draco, Kathryn realized, looked very unhappy to see her slipping in as if nothing had happened. When she joined the Malfoys at the top of the room she knew she would receive an ear lashing later but to her surprise Draco smiled at her, "Feeling better?" he asked.

"A bit of fresh air was all I needed, thank you," she replied too frightened of his kindness to be impolite.

"I was beginning to worry we would have to send a search party out for you," Draco said, "You do have a dance card full tonight though. As this is your last free dance card I do believe you should make the most of it for these gentlemen."

Kathryn almost snapped but smiled back instead, "It sure would be a shame if one of them decided to duel for my hand wouldn't it?" The momentary shock that crossed his face was just the reaction she'd been hoping for. It meant there was truth to Seth's words and that she might have found a way out of her engagement if she could put up with one of the other wizards in attendance though part of her, that seemed to be growing stronger, hoped that Seth would fight for her hand if not now, then in the future.

She danced with a number of gentlemen that weren't worth remembering and Scorpious a few times too many, if she counted correctly she'd danced with him through three songs. As the night wore on she was afraid that Seth would never come up on her dance card, and as the songs passed she grew more and more worried because the last song of the evening was customary to be shared with her fiancé and if she counted the songs correctly she had exactly two songs until then.

As the last song began she turned to her next dance partner to find none other than Seth. The song was a sweet slow number that shouldn't have made her feel as dizzy as she did. "Why did you make me wait so long?" she asked after a short while.

"I wanted to give Malfoy a look when I passed you off for the final dance," he shrugged, "Thought it would be fun just to rub it in that I kissed you first."

A blush graced Kathryn's cheeks and a smile she couldn't wipe clean, "Don't give him any ideas for revenge please. As of right now he's still my fiancé and there's not much I can do about it."

"He won't know until it's too late," Seth replied, "Trust me."

When the song ended Kathryn curtsied as Seth bowed though he snuck in a kiss on her hand before handing her off to Scorpious. The final song was a song meant for a dance between lovers which had Kathryn holding back laughter, she didn't believe there was a worse song she could be dancing with him to.

"What did you two talk about?" Scorpious asked after a spin.

"Quiditch mostly. Tryouts will be held earlier this year and we have the first spot for the field," Kathryn replied thinking of a letter she'd gotten from Seth earlier that summer.

"Sure didn't seem like Quiditch was the topic of conversation given the look he gave me," Scorpious said, "What else was in your discussion?"

"He thought it was odd to see us engaged so young. Normally betrothals are announced when the couple come of age to be married where as we are still young. He joked a bit like friends will do," she shrugged.

The glare on Scorpious's face told her that he was unconvinced, "He didn't talk about dueling me for your hand?"

Kathryn suddenly wished she hadn't mentioned dueling to his father and winced as the subject was brought to light, "No, why? Did he say something to you earlier?" she tried not to let her heartbroken tone bleed through.

"My father was unconvinced that you were joking earlier, about duels. I mean I know from last year that he was interested in you. It's actually why the betrothal was announced so early. That and my father hoped to patch at least some of the bond between your family and ours," Scorpious replied, "before the wedding at least."

Kathryn couldn't hold back a laugh at that one, "You do realize my father will just about never like that one right? You should have heard the family go at it over Christmas."

Scorpious was still agitated, "Just because your family isn't used to pureblood society does not mean that there is anything wrong with our betrothal." He was angry enough that Kathryn almost felt a jolt of fear run through her.

"May I ask you something about that though?" she asked quietly playing up what little innocence she could muster. He nodded and she continued, "Did you know? I mean did you agree to the betrothal or was it a since birth thing?"

Scorpious looked shocked and they realized that the music was coming to a stop, "I promise we will continue this conversation at a later time," he said before bowing to her and then walking her back toward the head of the room where they all bid their guests a good night before retiring for the evening.

Kathryn retired to her suite changing into a soft pair of pajama pants and a silk camisole before throwing on her house robe and creeping her way to the library. To her surprise Scorpious was sitting in a lounge chair still in his tuxedo, though he sported now a glass of what smelled like fire whiskey. "Rough night?" she asked looking through the many books rather than at him.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked causing Kathryn enough shock that she spun around to face him.

"What?" she asked unsure of how exactly to respond.

"You asked me if I knew, about the betrothal," Scorpious replied, "Why would you ask me that unless I was doing something wrong?"

"What exactly makes you think you're doing something wrong?" Kathryn asked fighting her soft spot for the blonde boy.

"You're cold toward me most days. You enjoyed dancing with everyone else tonight aside from me…and that's only the start," Scorpious said.

Kathryn sighed and pulled the fire whiskey glass from his hand setting it on a table out of his reach, "Well for starters I did not exactly want to spend the summer away from home. I had been told at the beginning of second year that I would get to visit my grandparents in Scotland this summer and there was the whole dragon thing that happened. It's not so much you as the society pressures that have been thrown on me so young. Had we been given time I would not be nearly so horrible."

"So you just think we're too young?" he asked.

"That was the first bit," Kathryn replied feeling the soft spot disappearing, "The second part is that you aggravate me in every way possible. You did not take much notice of me until this past year at school and only half the time did you bother to treat me like a human being. No, I did not think it was cute that you would treat me like I was just another Weasley to your mighty Malfoy family. After the betrothal was announced you got worse, treating me like I was a personal servant or something like I wasn't my own person. I mean I wasn't happy about the engagement but if you had been kinder to me I might have gotten used to the idea and maybe learned to love you, but what were you thinking?"

Scorpious shrugged, obviously a little on the drunk side. "I did know. In fact my father broke with tradition marrying someone he was not betrothed to. The family blames it on the times that he was born in and the fact that they weren't sure what was going to happen so a betrothal didn't happen… I had liked the break in tradition. I thought that maybe if we could date that we'd be happier like my parents rather than my grandparents, but they thought otherwise," he said unable to look at her.

Kathryn knew shock had just been plastered to her face like a bad poster. "So what? Did they ask you who you wanted to become betrothed to?" she was verging on angry more than shocked now.

Scorpious looked up at her now, "No!" he almost yelled, "It was nothing like that!"

"Then what was it like Malfoy?" she snapped.

He looked taken aback by her use of his last name. All summer she'd called him by his first name and he'd assumed that most of that was of her own accord. "I came home for Christmas first year and mentioned that you weren't like the other Weasleys… I guess I had been wrong, because as soon as I got back there was a prank of yours waiting for me… But as is pureblood tradition they mentioned that I was to be betrothed. I was half joking when I said that I hoped that it wouldn't be anyone other than you, but really it was only first year. When second year came around they had been talking with your parents and asked me if I was sure that there wasn't another girl I could stand to be with for the rest of my life. Thinking they were joking I said of course not, but that first day back at school I couldn't get over how grown up you looked, even in your school robes you were beautiful…" he paused and looked for his fire whiskey glass only to decide that he didn't need it if it was so far away, "Just before Christmas holiday break I got a letter from my mother saying that everything had been finalized and that we would announce the betrothal at Christmas."

Kathryn stood dumbfounded, "Well if it was all a mistake like that why don't you back out of it?"

"Because I don't want to," Scorpious replied standing from his chair suddenly deciding that he needed his fire whiskey, "I am happy with the way that things turned out. It wasn't exactly how I'd planned it but you said yourself that you could at least learn to love me right?"

"I had said if things had been different I could learn to love you," Kathryn said sitting on the plush green couch a few feet away, "If you keep treating me like you have been there is no way in bloody hell that I'll learn to love you. I'll just secretly plan your demise the longer we stay married."

Without waiting to see Scorpious's response to her words she quickly picked up a book of spells and retreated to her suite. There would be hell to pay later for what she'd just said but she figured it couldn't be entirely bad if Scorpious drunk himself to sleep and forgot the entire evening's account.

* * *

Katlynn kept her promise on the train excusing Kathryn from her seating arrangement with Scorpious. But when they joined Tiffany and Amanda in another car it became clear just how unwelcome she'd become. Katlynn was used to pureblood society so she knew the restraints whereas Amanda and Tiffany had felt left out.

"Oh look who's finally good enough to join us. Should we bow and call you 'your majesty'?" Tiffany snarled. Kathryn was ready to turn and leave without the acceptance of her friends before Tiffany's tone changed. "Sorry…" she said, "You just didn't spend like any time with us last year and I didn't know if the summer had changed you."

"I did change over the summer," Kathryn replied, "But not in any way that would be offensive to you guys."

"No, she's just got a little forbidden romance going on," Katlynn laughed.

"Would you keep your voice down?" Kathryn snapped at Katlynn, "Besides, who is it that dated both twins over the summer?" Katlynn blushed.

Amanda laughed lightly, "Lorcan and Lysander? How do you expect us all to be friends this year?"

"It's not like I slept with them," Katlynn said suddenly defensive.

The friends laughed, "Nobody said you did. Amanda just wanted to know how we are supposed to be friends with two guys that you've snogged," Kathryn said.

"I did not," Katlynn said.

"Oh so that was the alcohol with her tongue down Lysander's throat at the ball?" Kathryn said lightly pushing her friend before taking a seat.

"Okay so I kissed Lysander… big deal. I did not, however, in any way, shape, or form kiss Lorcan," Katlynn said looking proud. Amanda and Tiffany looked like they would collapse from their laughter. "What about you Kathryn? Looked like you were pretty cozy with Seth at your engagement ball," Katlynn countered.

"What about it? You all know that I really can't stand Malfoy. I don't know what my mother was thinking agreeing to such an arrangement," Kathryn said feeling the blush bleed into her cheeks.

"Well now it's time to spill what you were talking about," Katlynn said moving closer to the edge of her seat, "I've been dying for weeks to know what it was."

"I should know. It's been in every one of her letters for almost a month," Amanda laughed.

"We were talking about possible ways out of my engagement," Kathryn sighed, "Looks like there isn't much though. It's not like I can date and find someone who will fight for me."

"Oh I'm sure you could find someone willing to want you besides Malfoy. Besides you and Seth are pretty darn cute together," Katlynn said.

Kathryn blushed deeper, "No I mean like someone would literally have to fight for me. The only way out is for Malfoy to either decide he no longer wants me as his bride or he has to lose in a duel."

Tiffany looked at her with wide eyes, "And I thought living with muggles was bad. They at least let you see your family over the summer right?"

"For a week," Kathryn replied, "And my Uncle Charlie wanted me to go up and see Fate that same week so I didn't really get to spend any time with them."

"How big is she now?" Amanda asked.

"About the size of a horse," Kathryn shrugged, "She's an odd dragon actually. I do believe Hagrid will want an update in person considering the letter I sent him almost a month ago now."

When the train arrived at Hogwarts Kathryn didn't have time to seek out Hagrid. Dragon conversations would have to wait because Kathryn and a number of other students were ushered off to a meeting in the Headmistress's quarters. These students were all either taking extra classes or taking advanced classes for their years, though mostly these students were taking extra classes. The same thing happened every year from what Kathryn could tell. It was always the same, after the train arrived but before opening ceremonies in the Great Hall there was a meeting with the house heads and the headmistress.

Kathryn paid little attention to the introductions of this meeting though she did notice that she was one of a few Slytherins in attendance. The others were all at least a year ahead of her. She knew Amanda had been bumped up a year in her classes though she would not be considered a third year so she had the same amount of time at school as the other students, but she was not in attendance to this meeting. That was when Kathryn started paying attention to what the Headmistress was saying.

"So as you may know your class schedules will probably conflict with other classes. You will be given one week in all these classes to assess your ability to take extra or higher level classes in which time you will each be provided with a time turner. You are not to abuse the usage of time. One turn does not allow you to sleep in an extra fifteen minutes before your classes; it will give you an extra hour to two hours. This being said you must know that when using these devices you must not be seen, by your classmates or by yourselves," McGonagall said, "If you cannot handle your class load you will go back to a normal schedule at the end of the week and your time turner will be confiscated. And please remember that under no circumstances are other students allowed to know that you have a time turner. This is to be held in the utmost secrecy. That being said, when I call your name please come forward and receive your time turner and then join your classmates in the Great Hall."

Kathryn was one of the last students to receive her time turner and join her classmates. She was taking half upper classmen classes and half normal classes which took place all at the same time. Tiffany and Katlynn were also taking some advanced classes that term but they would not have conflicting schedules, suddenly making sense to Kathryn why she had not seen her friends at the meeting; they would not need a time turner to make it to their classes. Kathryn would be taking Dueling, Potions and Transfiguration with the fourth years.

Though she was looking forward to more classes without her fiancé Kathryn worried that she wouldn't have time to spend with her friends either. Almost all of her classes happened in the morning, though it was nice since she had the entire afternoon to study. She fiddled with the chain of her time turner around her neck as she thought of this absentmindedly entering the Great Hall and sitting herself next to Seth instead of the place next to Scorpious she was supposed to use. She received a harsh glare but did not move, this was school after all, not the Malfoy Manor and there wasn't going to be anything he could do about it if she had any say.

After the sorting ceremony and dinner Kathryn was on her way to the Slytherin common room when Scorpious stopped her, "What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"Heading to the common room, same as everyone," she answered back.

"No, I mean what do you think you were doing sitting next to Thornton and not me at dinner?" Scorpious asked a little lighter but still with anger tinting his tone.

"Sorry, I was so used to sitting with him last year I forgot," Kathryn shrugged, "honest mistake. It's not like at the dinner table where I'm actually supposed to sit across the table from you. Besides this is school, it's not like people are going to talk just because I didn't sit next to you."

"And what if people do start talking? What are you going to do then?" Scorpious growled.

Kathryn sighed, "Then they're going to talk. Look, I was named co-captain of the Quiditch team at the end of term last year so it's going to happen that I sit with the captain at meals until the official house team is announced this year where the whole team will sit together at meals. If you have a problem with that you'll have to take it up with him, not me."

The next couple of weeks were tense between Kathryn and Scorpious but her friends stood close by her. It became odd to the friends to be in almost all separate classes but they did have a few classes that overlapped. Quiditch became an outlet of frustration for Kathryn and she often found that she drilled herself even off her broomstick.

With the holidays upon them Kathryn found herself frustrated more than ever. Her classes were giving her all sorts of problems and studying never seemed to give her enough time, even when she abused her time turner.

She had taken to studying with her brother when she could since they were in the same dueling class. She was getting better but dueling was her brother's strong suit so she didn't really stand much of a chance in their mock duels. Today the snow and ice on the ground were just playing to her weaknesses.

"Why don't you ask Thornton to help you study?" Fred asked her as she slipped on another patch of black ice.

"Because Malfoy won't let me," Kathryn grumbled.

"Speaking of Malfoy… Mum is making us attend Christmas again at the Manor," Fred said.

Kathryn sighed, "I figured. Not like I can get out of it can I? I didn't even see you over the summer."

Fred laughed, "Well it's not like I was around anyway. Dad took me to the shop almost every day that summer. But I have to ask you very seriously…"

"Since when are you ever serious besides when you're playing Quiditch?" Kathryn laughed.

"The Christmas party… Mum said I had to bring a date," Fred said actually allowing Kathryn a perfect opening to get in a hit in their duel.

"Why are you asking me? Don't you have like a girlfriend or something in Gryffindor?" Kathryn scoffed.

"Just because you're engaged doesn't mean I have to have a girlfriend," Fred snapped back.

"I didn't assume you had a girlfriend because I'm engaged. I assumed you had a girlfriend because you're older than me you dolt!" Kathryn growled back.

Fred sighed, "Not interested in the drama. I've seen plenty of it in your little triangle. Does Malfoy know that Thornton helps you with transfiguration out in the woods?"

Kathryn shot a particularly nasty spell at her brother, "He does not help me with transfiguration I help him!"

Fred dodged the spell easily and put his wand away, "That's plenty for today. You're getting better." He walked over toward his sister and put a hand on her shoulder, "I wish there was something I could do to help, and you know that right?"

Kathryn nodded, "You want a date to piss the Malfoys off or just a date that's not going to complain?"

Fred smiled, "Now that's the sister I love to fear."

"I don't know many of the Gryffindors but I can guarantee you that if you bring my friend Tiffany that the Malfoys may never invite the family over for Christmas again. Nothing crashes a pureblood party faster than a muggle born witch," Kathryn smirked.

"Great, now people will think that I'm so desperate for a date that I'm going out with my sister's friends," Fred laughed, "Thanks."

"No problem!" Kathryn laughed walking off toward the Great Hall for supper.

The night of the Christmas ball Kathryn was surprised to see her brother walk in with Tiffany on his arm. She didn't think that people would find her brother desperate but she figured that he'd find another muggle-born witch in Gryffindor that was closer to his age. Though as the night went on she realized that she had overestimated her brother's know-how with women.

* * *

The Christmas party at Malfoy Manor had Tiffany seeing double. Her parents had given her a red dress that stood out like a sore thumb at the party. She had been surprised when Fred had asked her to be his date to the party but when she'd talked to Kathryn the next day she'd been less surprised. She thought it was funny that Kathryn would be setting her up to date her brother but figured that it was nothing more than just an attempt at pissing off the Malfoy family as Kathryn seemed to love to do as often as she could.

She tried to enjoy the evening despite the whispers that danced around the room referring to her as a mud blood and her personal ghost telling her how to act, what to say, how to eat and anything else she could possibly do wrong. Fred, at least, seemed to give her breathing room enough so that she could focus on "being a lady" as the overly annoying ghost kept putting it.

At dinner she was seated across from Kathryn and Scorpious and next to Fred. She assumed it was because Fred was Kathryn's brother and nothing to do with the Malfoys trying to be gracious hosts. Though she became annoyingly aware of the conversations happening at the table about Fred's choice in company. She thought that she even caught Scorpious telling Kathryn that she needed to speak to her brother about his choices in women.

She did notice though that when the dessert course came around that Kathryn excused herself for a breather, complaining about a headache, and she wished she could join her friend but as the ghost put it, only the hostess can remain polite even if she excuses herself for a moment. She did wish that she could comfort her friend though; this was the epitome of her gloom.

Following dessert there was more dancing which Tiffany found she enjoyed and that Fred wasn't as bad as he'd implied on the journey up. They held pleasant conversation though it was more than a little awkward and even the ghost took his leave during the time they spent dancing. It was like she'd stepped into a magical world where most of her worries floated away on a breeze. Though thinking about that made Tiffany laugh; nothing in her life was ever that magical and she didn't want it to be. Even with the use of magic she wasn't one of those girly-girls who thought everything was magic and butterflies and she was more than grateful for that as she looked at the other girls twirling on the dance floor with their dates. The day she became one of those girls was the day she pitted herself off the astronomy tower.

When the night was over Fred accompanied Tiffany home while Kathryn returned to Hogwarts with Katlynn. The holiday had been long and they had spent enough time with their families where as Tiffany was just getting home to see her family for her holiday that evening.

* * *

The first week back from the holidays was entertaining to the three friends. They had all been at the Christmas party at the Malfoy's but none of them had realized just how irked Tiffany's appearance had made them. It seemed for the best advanced students in his potions class that Tiffany and Kathryn couldn't do anything right in Professor Malfoy's eyes. They joked on some days that they might not even be able to make him happy if they had used a Felix Felicis Potion. And then there was Scorpious. Kathryn was glad to have lain to rest some of his annoyance since he was too busy half the time focusing on the snide comments from the others in Slytherin house that he'd had a mudblood at his family's Christmas Party.

After the first week the drama surrounding their lives eased though it seemed that Professor Malfoy still had it out for the two girls. With how much studying and homework they were suddenly expected to do Kathryn spent a lot of time with her friend not because either of them needed help with the subject of potions but because they needed the help to have time to study for the classes they were struggling in; particularly Kathryn with her Dueling class and Tiffany with her Care of Magical Creatures class. Kathryn cut down her practice sessions with her brother to once a week and was slowly getting better but only just and she noticed that Tiffany spent that time studying with Katlynn for her Care of Magical Creatures. More than a few times Kathryn found herself resorting to using her time turner just so that she could have enough time to study and still make it to class.

When first term finally ended Kathryn's schedule lightened. She took the same amount of classes but only had to use her time turner for one, transfiguration. It was her favorite class and one of the only classes she shared with Katlynn. Katlynn of course knew that she had a time turner and often they met up because they both had other classes during transfiguration.

On a particularly windy day however Kathryn had been late to their meeting spot, not that it mattered because of the time turner, but she noticed something as she made her way through the back halls of the castle. Her brother had a free period and he seemed to be headed off toward Gryffindor Tower but she found it odd when she heard crying coming from the hall he'd turned down. Kathryn was not usually one for spying but in the case of her brother, who had become very closed off since Christmas was too tempting a target for her.

When she peered down the hall she was surprised to find none other than her friend Tiffany crying. Her brother was walking toward her as if afraid that he would startle her and end up dead, sort of like with a wild animal. It was then that Kathryn felt her conscious kicking in telling her it was rude to spy, especially on one of her best friends and her brother so she hurried off toward her class.

* * *

Tiffany sat on one of the many stone benches in the Hogwarts hallways. She'd just gotten a letter from her parents. Apparently after they had seen the classes she was taking the previous term and how well she'd done in divination they'd decided that they no longer supported her choice to go to Wizarding School. They had spoken with her old muggle therapist and come to the conclusion that it was not safe for them to be indulging her psychotic episodes where she claimed to "see the future" and that she should plan on packing her bags at once. Professor McGonagall had quickly told her that she would be able to convince her parents to let her stay for the rest of the year and that she would do her best to keep her in school if that was what she really wanted but she had no guarantee for the outcome of the letter she would be sending. Tiffany had taken her free period to be alone in the halls and had found herself in tears before she knew what was happening. She hadn't cried since she was little and she didn't like feeling like she did.

It was then that a hand found her shoulder and her sobs calmed enough for her to look up and find Fred Weasley standing next to her. She'd forgotten that the fellow Gryffindor had the same free period that she did. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Tiffany said a bit more harshly than she'd intended. She was tired from crying and frustrated because of her situation and hated when people saw her crying.

"So you're not now then?" Fred asked.

"Don't go putting words in my mouth!" Tiffany snapped pulling herself up off the bench and heading toward the courtyard even though the wind was strong enough to sting.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just….I dunno, wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything I could do to help before I left you alone crying like that," Fred replied.

Tiffany looked back at the Weasley boy, one of her best friend's brother and sighed, "I don't know what came over me okay, I just got a letter from my parents and they're muggles so they just don't understand."

"It's not like they're pulling you out of school are they?" Fred asked.

Tiffany laughed harshly, "That's exactly what they want."

Fred sighed, "I'm sorry. The headmistress can change their minds though right?"

Tiffany looked at him in disbelief, "She doesn't know. My parents are taking advice from a muggle therapist."

"A what?" Fred asked.

Tiffany laughed at the expression on Fred's face, "It's a muggle form of a doctor for the mind. Typically they are used in cases that muggles see things that aren't supposed to be there that we know to be ghosts or spirits. Sometimes there are other things wrong. I got sent to one because of the ghost that keeps following me around…I'm starting to think I live in his house…"

Fred continued to stare at her bewildered, "You got sent to one of these muggle doctors?"

"For the mind," Tiffany corrected, "And yes."

"I'm sorry," Fred said, "Doesn't sound like it was pleasant."

Tiffany laughed, "That's putting it mildly. Do you know that muggles still resort to the shock treatment as if it would make them any less crazy?"

Fred stood horrified, "You've been through shock treatments?"

"Plenty. The Slytherins think their common room is so safe with the sock in the walls but it's nothing compared to the pain of the electro shock treatments muggles came up with," Tiffany growled feeling the tears trying to break through her wall again.

Fred put a hand on her shoulder lightly, "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on I won't judge."

Tiffany laughed but accepted his offer of a hug.

* * *

Only a few weeks before summer break rolled around again was the final Quiditch match. Slytherin against Gryffindor, as it seemed to be every year so far to Kathryn and her friends. The night before the match Kathryn and Tiffany snuck out after hours like they usually did before the final match and lay down on the warm grass of the Quiditch field.

"What are you thinking?" Tiffany asked out of nowhere. Their tradition was just to come out and watch the stars for a few hours before sneaking back inside the castle, sometimes staying out a smidge too long and having to resort to the time turner.

"All things considered this was a good year," Kathryn replied, "Why what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how bad you're gonna get your arse whooped tomorrow," Tiffany laughed.

"I dunno, Albus is pretty quick on his broom. Darn little snitches don't stand a chance," Kathryn laughed. The friends laughed together for a while and then grew silent almost as if things had become awkward. "Are you feeling okay about going home this summer?" Kathryn asked, "I know I promised not to mention it a few weeks ago but we're almost to summer."

Tiffany sighed, "I got to finish out the term so I'm happy about that, but I don't know if my parents are going to let me come back next year…"

"It wasn't because of the ball was it?" Kathryn asked worried she'd done her friend damage.

"No!" Tiffany said sitting up and looking at her friend, "They loved that I was getting out and socializing! But they didn't like that I took advanced divination and that I was really good at it. I'd kept my little ghost a secret the last two years saying that I didn't see him anymore so they would lay off but apparently divination is close enough to seeing things that aren't there that they've decided that it's not good for me. Stupid muggles."

Kathryn sat up and put her hands on her friend's shoulders, "Is there anything I can do? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind an extra person in the house. Not that they'd notice…"

"They still arguing?" Tiffany asked.

"Don't change the subject…this isn't about my problems this is about getting you back next year," Kathryn said.

"Honestly I don't know if anyone can help me now… My parents are the epitome of why magical folk don't like muggles. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even related to them. Like maybe I was adopted or something," Tiffany grumbled stroking Mr. Slither's heads as he slithered by.

"Send an owl home and ask if you can stay with me. I'm sure it'll help something…maybe…" Kathryn said.

"I'll try it," Tiffany replied.

"Besides my family sucks so bad at divination it's almost banned in our house," Kathryn joked.

Tiffany laughed, "Ya, that might help… We should be getting back before people notice we're missing."

"I'm sure Malfoy notices that I'm gone constantly," Kathryn grumbled, "The last game we did this for he actually waited up for me to get back and we got back so late he considered turning me in for detention."

"That little twit," Tiffany laughed, "Want me to send a bludger headed for his head tomorrow? I could say it was an accident and play up some concern."

Kathryn sighed, "No, probably not a good idea… I just wish he'd stop being so possessive…I mean I'm a human being not an item to be owned. Sometimes I envy you for being a muggle born."

They continued in silence back to the castle and headed their separate ways. Kathryn fiddled with her crystal pendant as she walked feeling the hum of the energy buzzing against her skin. "Why are you so special?" she asked the crystal, "And why did you want me?"

When she finally reached the Slytherin common room she saw the blonde haired boy sitting in a chair waiting for her. "Back out at the Quiditch field with that mudblood friend of yours?" he growled.

"Watch your tongue Malfoy," Kathryn snapped back.

"I don't mind the Hufflepuff too badly; at least she's a pureblood. Her friend is less desirable considering her half-blood status, but why are you friends with a low-life mudblood? And a Gryffindor none the less?" Scorpious growled.

"I said watch your tongue Malfoy!" Kathryn snarled pulling her wand to his throat, "She is my friend and I will stay friends with her for as long as I like. Is that clear?"

Scorpious glared at her, "No, you will follow the advice I give you and if necessary I will turn it into an order." He pulled her wand out of her hand and shoved her back so she fell into the couch, "And I will order you not to be friends with that filthy mudblood if you will not follow that request."

Kathryn glared at him, "This is a lovely relationship you're building for us isn't it? Can't control me so you have to order me and push me around? What kind of a man does that make you?"

"I do what I have to and you only make me have to work harder at it. If you had any respect for me you'd just do as you're told," Scorpious said.

Kathryn stood and snatched her wand back, "But I have no respect for you Mr. Malfoy and if you continue on this path you will wake up one morning choking in your own blood," and with that she headed toward the girl's dormitory, "And just so you know, I have been seeing Seth Thornton behind your back thanks to my time turner. If you have anything to say about that please send your father to deal with it. At least I have to respect him as a teacher!"

The following morning Kathryn was yanked from her bed and pulled down deeper into the dungeons. She was only half awake but it was enough for her to hear the warning screams coming from Fey who usually waited for her in the Great Hall for breakfast rather than risking the dank dungeons. The figure was cloaked in black but Kathryn assumed it was a man, and from the temperament she assumed it was Professor Malfoy. She had hoped that Scorpious would be too ashamed to tell his father what had happened the previous night but it was starting to look like she was wrong.

When they arrived at their destination she knew she'd been right about the man. No one other than Draco would drag her from the Slytherin dormitories to his office with such haste. Before she could ask why she'd been pulled from bed she was almost thrown into a stiff black leather chair, the wind falling from her lungs as if she'd hit the ground from fifty feet up. "Do you understand what you have done?" Professor Malfoy growled.

Kathryn gasped for air to return to her lungs and then coughed roughly, "What are you referring to? Not listening to your son or sneaking around behind both your backs?"

The time turner she was wearing was ripped from her neck and the professor glared at her with harsher eyes than she'd ever seen, "Not only did you blatantly break your roles as an engaged pureblood but you abused school property to do so! You have not just dishonored my son you have dishonored my family and yours as well!" Kathryn had never been slapped before but when the professor's cold hand collided with her cheek it seemed like time was moving slower. She felt her lip split open with precision that almost seemed like it was deliberate torture and then could feel the blood slowly well up and spill out, "You will listen to my son from now on or so help me you will not stay at Hogwarts. Is that clear?"

Kathryn shook her head to regain her awareness and looked up at her professor, "Yes sir," she felt her lip and looked at the blood on her fingers but shoved away the handkerchief the professor handed her, "So you would like me to stay away from my friends then? Or just the mudblood?" she asked in a voice that mimicked a growl.

Draco looked at her a little softer but still with anger in his gray eyes, "Just the mudblood. And tell your brother he should stay away from her as well, with our families joined the rules of pureblood society should stay clear."

Kathryn nodded holding back the tears in her eyes, she hated feeling weak and knew she couldn't point her wand at a teacher, even if she'd managed to grab it in the haste of being drug from bed. "Am I free to leave then?" she asked.

"Yes, just understand that one wrong move and you'll be out of Hogwarts and off to Beauxbatons," Draco said opening his office door and motioning her out.

Kathryn walked back with lead feet to the Slytherin common room. She didn't know if she'd been slapped for hanging around with a muggle born witch or if she had been slapped for sneaking around. When she finally arrived Seth was standing in her reading corner. He crossed the room faster than she'd thought possible as she'd hoped to avoid him and just make her way back to bed for the hour she had left before final exams.

"What happened to you?" Seth asked not wasting any time to find her cut lip and swollen cheek, "Who did this?"

"Doesn't matter," she said pulling her face free. She was still fighting tears and didn't want him to see her cry if that was what it came down to. It wasn't a matter of him finding her weak as much as she didn't want the situation to worsen.

"The hell it doesn't!" Seth said holding her back from retreating to the girl's dormitories, "Please, Katie… I can't stand to see that someone hurt you."

It was then that Kathryn noticed the blonde head stalking toward them and instead of answering Seth she turned pushing him aside until she was standing face to face with Scorpious, "You COWARD! You couldn't deal with your problems like a man and ran to daddy? You sicken me! Not only are you a little tattle-tale but you couldn't even hit me yourself! No, daddy had to do that too didn't he?" she yowled at him. She knew she didn't have her wand and he'd probably have his but at this point in time she didn't care anymore. There wasn't much worse he could do to her now. "Do you even have anything to say to me?" she asked unable to hold back the first tears from falling.

Scorpious looked a bit ticked when she'd begun yelling at him but as soon as the tears had started falling he seemed like a different person, "I would never have hit you," he said pulling a strand of hair off her face and pushing it behind her ear, "And I didn't tell my father. I thought you were just mad at me so you were saying things and I was going to talk to you about it today when you'd had a chance to calm down."

"Bullshit!" Kathryn snapped smacking his hand away from her, "If you didn't tell your father then please tell me who would have!"

At this turn of emotion he became angered again, "I told you I didn't, how would I know who did?" he growled, "But if that's how you're going to react to me being kind you deserved that slap!"

Kathryn took a step back fearing a slap from him. She blinked away a few tears and gathered up the best glare she could manage with tearstained eyes and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "I hate you."

With that she turned and headed deliberately for the girl's dormitories ignoring the angered words Scorpious was shouting at her and the comfort that Seth was trying to give her. If she was going to lose anyway she was going to bet against the house.

When she did finally remove herself for her exams she stayed away from anyone she knew keeping to herself and wishing that she'd wake up any moment in bed back at home and all this would have been a bad dream. And when her exams were over she ate her dinner quietly with her teammates and headed for the field.

On her way to the field Professor Trelawney stopped her, "Oh my dear, I have terrible news…"

"What is it Professor?" Kathryn asked dread crawling into her stomach.

The Professor's eyes glazed over then startling Kathryn, "Three who lost their lives before will find themselves together again and will once again be united with their killer. Beware this when the full moon rises at noon."

Kathryn took a step back from the professor shaking her head in bewilderment, "Professor? What do you mean?"

Professor Trelawney stood up a little straighter and the glaze over her eyes disappeared, "I'm sorry dear… that sometimes happens… I just wanted to tell you there is bad weather brewing so hold onto that broom tight."

Kathryn could feel precaution prickling her spine as she raced back toward her team. She had a game to focus on and that meant she needed to have her head in the game.

The game turned out to be a long one and they played into the setting sun and the rising full moon. Gryffindor was thirty points ahead and Kathryn had almost been hit twice by a passing bludger. She couldn't feel herself in the game that night and felt her stomach drop when Professor Malfoy gave her a look. It was then that she noticed that she'd unconsciously stuck close to her Gryffindor friend and her anger bubbled toward her fiancé's father.

It was then that Tiffany hit a bludger that had come straight at her and in the rebound almost hit Kathryn that she broke, "Watch it mudblood!" she snapped and instantly wished she could take it back. She saw the look of pain on her friend's face and knew that she'd have the next bludger headed her way purposefully.

Much to her surprise though the next bludger Tiffany hit was aimed directly at Scorpious's head. "What have you done to her?" Tiffany yowled as Scorpious managed to dodge the bludger, "She used to be a good person!"

"Keep your ideas to yourself mudblood!" Scorpious yowled back and Kathryn knew if they wanted the game to return to a Quiditch game and not a battle that she'd have to protect him against Tiffany's bludger attacks, not that she much wanted to.

"You're an ASS Malfoy!" Tiffany snarled sending another bludger his direction. This time Kathryn was caught in the crosshairs and only narrowly managed to escape being hit herself. It did however manage to knock her crystal pendant free of her neck. She swore internally, she'd forgotten in her haste to get to her team to give her necklace to Katlynn for safe keeping like she did before every game. For the second time that day she felt like she was watching life in slow motion. The crystal fell toward her friend in the stands who reached out to grab it only managing to fall out onto the field herself and the crystal shattered on the ground just in front of her.

Suddenly it was like her life was flashing by in an instant and she watched a bludger take Tiffany off her broom and whirl around to knock her from her broom as well. Scorpious had taken Tiffany's bludger to the head earlier and now it seemed that players were littering the field. Tiffany stood up only a few feet from the crystal and she seemed mesmerized and then Kathryn heard the announcer as if from a dream call out, "Albus Potter has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!"

Kathryn looked back toward the crystal and Tiffany now seeing runes and smoke protruding from the crystal shards. Tiffany was speaking parsel tongue and looked to be in a trance. Katlynn, not far away, was staring wide eyed at the shards as if they would leap up and attack her at any moment. Kathryn pulled herself to her feet feeling as if her eardrums had burst and shouted to her friends, "Kat! Tiffany!" but felt short of voice and after attempting to shout a few more times felt herself fall and slip into black unconsciousness.

A few days later Kathryn woke up in the Hospital wing, her arm in a sling. Tiffany was sitting up in a bed beside her, "God I was starting to get worried," she said swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and coming to sit on the edge of Kathryn's.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked.

"Well you won the match," Tiffany growled playfully, "Your necklace broke and released kind of a creepy prophecy in parsel tongue I might add."

"My necklace did what?" Kathryn found herself dumbstruck.

"Okay so translated it said: Beware those of you who release the Dark Queen of the Fae. You have released a true evil upon the world and there isn't a soul that can save you now," Tiffany said.

"Ya, because that's not creepy at all," Katlynn said sitting up from a bed across the room.

"God you're finally awake!" Tiffany grumbled, "You didn't even fall from a broom!"

"Sorry… The crystal fumes must have just messed with my…bloody hell Kathryn I'm sorry about your crystal pendant, I know it was important to you," Katlynn said.

"Calm down, Kat…it wasn't that important," Kathryn replied, "Kinda my fault that I didn't remember to get it to you before the match anyway."

"Can we get back to the doom and gloom prophecy thing that came out of that goddamn crystal please?" Tiffany snapped, "It's more than a little freaky. I mean who is this Dark Queen of the Fae? And why was this she-witch being held in a crystal pendant?"

"I think we should talk to my uncle," Kathryn said, "True evil kind of works well with him…"

Katlynn laughed, "Sorry but I don't think this is time for a joke or irony Kathryn," she crossed the room too and sat on the opposite edge that Tiffany was sitting.

"I have to agree with her on this one," Tiffany replied, "Though I do think we should talk with someone about this thing. Maybe your aunt, the know it all that teaches Transfiguration."

"Professor Weasley?" Katlynn asked, "How do you still not know her name?"

"I'm a metamorphous; I don't pay attention in transfiguration…" Tiffany laughed.

As if anticipating the need for someone well versed in all magical knowledge Kathryn noticed that her Aunt Hermione was just outside the doors speaking with the Headmistress. When it seemed their conversation was over Hermione walked in toward the three girls. "How are you three feeling? That was quite the spill two of you took," she said.

Kathryn and Katlynn nodded but Tiffany shook hers and said, "There was kind of a dooming prophecy that came out of that broken crystal."

Hermione sighed, "Yes we thought so. It was parsel tongue was it not?"

Tiffany nodded, "It said that we awoke a Dark Queen of the Fae and that true evil was loose…oh and that there wasn't a soul that could save us all now."

Hermione looked puzzled for a moment, "I've never heard of someone that would be considered a "true evil" referred to as the Dark Queen of the Fae. I will do some research on it if you like though."

When the Headmistress joined them Kathryn knew that they were facing a serious danger. "Do you know anything about someone referred to as the 'Dark Queen of the Fae'?" Kathryn asked.

Professor McGonagall looked solemn, "I have only heard of one woman that might be referred to as such. But more commonly she is known as the Dark Lady, the Lady Morgana Le Fey."

"You're kidding right?" Katlynn said, "You can't possibly think that after all these years that Morgana Le Fey could actually be living, and none the less in a crystal in Kathryn's necklace."

"Oh but that's exactly what I think Miss Nettles. Miss Weasley had a very special crystal and I sensed it the moment she came to school with it. The Black family has had someone in every generation bring that item to this school and I have wondered for many years what it held. The three of you would be wise to pack your bags and return home for the summer like the rest of the student now. Lady Le Fey's soul may have been set loose on the world but that does not mean that it is a threat," the Headmistress said.

Kathryn, Tiffany and Katlynn all returned to their dormitories and finished packing in time to make it to the train home with the rest of the Hogwarts students but a feeling of dread and foreboding filled each of their hearts that day. They all sensed that somehow this would impact their lives in ways they could not yet see. But then there were always the dramas of the summer that they would have to deal with. Kathryn with her fiancé and the rules of society, Katlynn with her multiple summer romances and worst of all Tiffany; they were unsure that they would all be together at Hogwarts the next year and somehow it was starting to seem like the least of their worries.

When they parted at Kings Crossing somehow it felt like they were parting under the harshest of circumstances but with the promise of letters over the summer they knew that it would be a good summer, wonderful perhaps. And maybe, just maybe, they could get through the summer on minimal drama.

**A/N: Yay so this one is done! This whole story is done but remember it's only a prequel so if you'd like to read more with the real story line head off and read The Daughters of Nimue and the Return of Morgana!**


End file.
